Enamorada del profesor
by Mai Sakura
Summary: Rin Kagamine, 17 años (casi 18). Len Sakine, 25 años (casi 26). Ocho años de diferencia les separa y un límite entre alumna y profesor. Pero el amor no conoce edad, ni mucho menos el límite y eso Rin lo sabrá muy bien RE-SUBIDO
1. chapter 1

**Enamorada del profesor**

 _Lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar_

 **.**

 **¡Importante que lean las notas de autor!**

 **Como ya saben, ni Vocaloid ni Utau ni derivados me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores/dueños. Este, como el resto de mis fics, están creados sin fines de lucro; únicamente para su diversión y mi aprendizaje**

 **Ø**

'' _¡No voy a llegar ni de coña!_ ''. Aceleré todo lo que pude, machacando mis piernas a primera hora de la mañana mientras maldecía mi propia suerte. La noche anterior había puesto ocho alarmas, con cinco minutos de diferencia, por si era lo suficientemente idiota como para apagar la primera. Aún así, fui lo suficientemente idiota para haber puesto el móvil en silencio total.

Paré en seco en un paso de peatones justo cuando el muñequito pasó de color verde a rojo. Bufé, golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Me enfadé y deseé patear el culo de alguien, pero respiré profundamente, contando mentalmente hasta diez. No, me negaba a rendirme. Había renunciado a desayunar con tal de llegar, como mínimo, dos minutos tarde y lo iba a conseguir como que me llamaba Kagamine Rin.

Cuando pasaron el único par de automóviles que esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera de su parte, miré a ambos lados y sin pensármelo dos veces, volví a correr, atrevesando la carretera para llegar a la otra calle. Me tocó esquivar personas y saltar mascotas, preguntándome qué hacía la gente en la calle tan pronto un lunes en vez de aprovecharlo en la cama.

Sonreí satisfecha al divisar el edificio y seguí corriendo en el último esfuerzo. Me apresuré en abrir la puerta, subiendo como un rayo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, logrando escapar de las fauces de la amargada conserje guardia que se encargaba de meterte de cabeza a la sala de retención si se te ocurría siquiera llegar un minuto tarde.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta me detuve jadeante, apoyándome en mis rodillas para recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en semejante carrera. Notaba los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón retumbando hasta en mis oídos, mi rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y mis piernas palpitar suplicando un largo descanso. Era impresionante que mi cuerpo no se hubiera acostumbrado a mis maratones cuando las veces en que llegaba tarde eran casi incontables.

Tras darme el lujo de descansar escasos segundos, tomé una profunda calada de aire y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, ésta lo hizo sola, extrañándome.

Aunque al alzar la mirada y ver quién la había abierto, hubiera preferido quedarme dormida.

— Kagamine Rin. —Pronunció mi nombre con una dureza que me dejó rígida como un militar en el sitio, tragando saliva. Ahí estaba, la implacable y estricta directora, la señora Minamoto, cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mentón mientras me analizaba profundamente con sus ojos azules tras aquellas gafas que, para su desgracia, le añadían un par de años.

"¿Cómo puñetas sabía esta señora que estaba detrás de la puerta? ¿Y qué hace aquí?"

Me incliné hacia ella de inmediato.

— ¡L-lo lamento mucho, señora Minamoto!

La oí suspirar, quizás acostumbrada a mis retrasos incorregibles.

— Sería inútil advertirle de que no vuelva a suceder porque sé que ocurrirá nuevamente, así que pase al aula, Kagamine. —Se apartó, haciendo un gesto con su mano. Enseguida asentí, haciendo pasar por alto sus primeras palabras, y me apresuré en entrar con las miradas de todos mis compañeros en mí, como era de esperar.

Pero había una nueva mirada entre ellas. Era suya, de él. Un hombre rubio, alto, y de sonrisa torcida que me observaba con sus grandes y puros zafiros con un brillo que no supe interpretar. Aunque qué puñetas, era muy atractivo, demasiado, parecía modelo de bóxers de Calvin Klein. Arrugué un poco el ceño sonrojada levemente por su intensa mirada, con mi confusión aumentando por segundos antes de romper nuestra conexión para continuar mi camino y sentarme en mi asiento, detrás de Miki y junto a Miku. Las saludé con una pequeña sonrisa y ellas me la devolvieron. Quise preguntarle a alguna de mis dos mejores amigas qué ocurría hasta que la directora habló.

— Como les iba diciendo antes de la imprevista interrumpición —sonreí nerviosa cuando su mirada se puso sobre mí durante unos instantes antes de ajustarse sus gafas—, muchos sabrán que el señor Sweet tuvo un desafortunado accidente automovilístico el martes pasado. Se encuentra estable pero ha tenido la desgracia de fracturarse gravemente una pierna, así que, lógicamente, estará de baja durante lo que queda de curso. Y para sustituirle durante ese periodo les presento a su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, Sakine Len. —Señaló al joven que tenía a su lado, quién amplió su sonrisa y se reverenció.

— Es todo un placer tener la oportunidad de enseñaros el arte matemático.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella repentina noticia. Sonaría duro pero durante la anterior semana parecíamos estar en un sueño sin las matemáticas, aprovechando el tiempo para hacer cosas más importantes como dormir. Aunque un sueño que ahora pareció desintegrarse. ¿El modelo de Calvin Klein acababa de meter artes y matemáticas en la misma frase?

— Espero que le traten como se merece, con respeto y profesionalidad. —Paseó su mirada de advertencia sobre todos nosotros antes de acabar en Sakine. Le sonrió y fue la quinta vez que la vi con una curva hacia arriba en sus labios desde que pisé secundaria—. Mucha suerte, señor Sakine. —Con eso último y después de que nosotros nos alzáramos para hacerle una reverencia de despedida, se fue.

La habitación del silencio en la que se había convertido mi clase con la presencia de la señora Minamoto pasó a ser un gallinero en los dos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta. El pobre profesor nuevo estaba siendo bombardeado a preguntas desvergonzadas por parte, sobre todo, del sector femenino.

— ¡Sakine sensei! ¿Vive solo?

— ¿Tiene novia o está casado?

— ¿Y coche?

— ¿Me daría clases privadas? ¡Soy muy mala en matemáticas!

— ¿Qué piensas sobre que para el amor no hay edad?

Qué gracioso era pensar que estábamos cursando el último año de preparatoria y la mayoría ya habían cumplido los 18 años.

Rodé los ojos algo divertida ante los distintos comentarios que oía, cada uno más estúpido que el anterior. Sakine Len parecía sorprendido frente a todas esas preguntas que le lanzaban las chicas como si se trataran de mojabragas expertas. Apoyé mi mejilla sobre la palma de la mano y le observé con más detenimiento, fijándome en detalles solo por curiosidad. Su cabello era color oro, amarrado en una coleta de la cual mechones rebeldes se negaban a estar. Sus ojos eran grandes, profundos, de la tonalidad del cielo. Su piel era pálida, resaltándolos mucho más. Sus labios eran gruesos y cuando se curvaban, hacían aparecer por arte de magia dos adorables hoyuelos. Hombros anchos, brazos musculosos. Puñetas, no me creo que sea matemático. Seguro que se cansó de modelar y tratando de encontrar un trabajo más normal, contactó con la señora Minamoto que seguro es su familiar y ésta le enchufó como profesor.

— ¡Rin! —Mis pensamientos quedaron demolidos en el instante en que sentí cómo una libreta impactaba directamente contra mi cabeza sin reparo alguno.

— ¡Au! —Exclamé al segundo, sobándome la zona dañina antes de fulminar con la mirada a Miku, quién soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras sujetaba su cuaderno gris.

— Perdón, hermana, a veces no controlo la fuerza.

— Tia, era la única manera de traerte de vuelta. Te has quedado enganchada con sensei.

No evité sonrojarme levemente y torcer los ojos.

— Tonterías, Mickey Mouse. No me he enganchado a nadie.

Ella arqueó una ceja antes de esbozar una sonrisa juguetona.

— No me hagas sacar la misteriosa Mickey herramienta, pequeña.

Tanto Miku como yo nos miramos de reojo ante la tontería que acababa de soltar pero no pudimos evitar reírnos antes de oír un fuerte silbido que nos sobresaltó a muchos, obligándonoos a voltear nuestra mirada hacia delante para descubrir el causante de ese sonido que acalló el salón entero.

Len Sakine sacó sus dedos meñiques de su boca, soltando un suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír.

— Espero que estén igual de interesadas e interesados en las matemáticas como lo están de mí. —Joder, qué voz. Aterciopleada, grave, adictiva. Se oyeron intentos de retener la risa (como la mía), además de algún murmullo ante ese comentario tan directo mientras él estiraba el cuello y se apoyaba sobre su mesa, cruzándose de brazos. Bajo la fina tela de su camisa blanca, sus bíceps se marcaban—. Bien, chicas y chicos, lo que yo tenía pensado hacer era una pequeña ronda para presentarnos y así conocernos un poco más.

— ¿Eso no es un poco para niños pequeños? —Preguntaron desde los asientos del fondo.

— ¿Prefiere retomar ya las lecciones de límites y continuidad? —Arqueó una ceja, divertido quizás. Nos giramos para ver qué respondería nuestro compañero, aunque éste enrojeció enseguida al ser el centro de atención y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginaba. —Amplió su sonrisa—. Empecemos por ti, ya que estamos.

 **Ø**

El bote que pegó mi corazón cuando sus ojos se pusieron en los míos de nuevo fue espectacular. Sonreí algo nerviosa antes de carraspear, lista para hablar.

— Eh... Me llamo Rin Kagamine, tengo todavía 17 años y creo que lo mejor que se me da es llegar tarde. —La mayoría rió, incluso él, con una suave, melódica.

— ¿Y le gustan los —señaló su cabeza— conejos?

Le miré confudida hasta que entonces escuché un click en mi cabeza. Me sonrojé levemente aunque intenté ocultar mi vergüenza tras una sonrisa algo forzada mientras las risas comenzaron a oírse. A mi moño, se estaba refiriendo a mi maldito moño.

— Pues no, prefiero los perros.

Más risas.

Él mostró sus dientes, casi perfectos, en una sonrisa divertida.

— Conque los perros, eh. Vaya, la juzgué mal. No tiene mal gusto para las mascotas, Kagamine.

Asentí, alzando mi mentón orgullosa. Continuó mirándome y yo aguanté sus ojos, retadores. Fue un momento raro pero me gustaba esa sensación. O sea, sin malinterpretaciones. Era divertido tener estos pequeños piques entre un profesor y sus alumnos, hacían llevadera la convivencia y el aprendizaje, nos sentíamos cercanos (respetando el límite, obvio). Además, normalmente con Sweet sensei el 96% de la clase estaríamos ahora demacrados, en un silencio sepulcral y luchando por evitar los impulsos de dormir y recibir un billete de ida a la sala de retención. Ahora, con Sakine sensei, a primera hora de un lunes, estábamos riendo y con los ojos más abiertos que un búho.

— ¿Y qué hay de su compañera? —Pasó sus ojos a Miku, quién arrugó su nariz en una sonrisa.

— Soy Hatsune Miku, también continuo teniendo 17 años y soy una fan más de las matemáticas. —Len alzó ambas cejas y pareció que se le iluminaron los ojos otra vez.

Y no era de extrañar, cuando lo dijo el primero casi se cayó de la sorpresa.

Ahora tenía Miku. Una más en su club. Podían ser felices, habían llegado a los cinco miembros.

— Ya era hora de que salieran más a la luz, parecemos en peligro de extinción. —Comentó con gracia, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado. Sonreí y miré orgullosa a una de mis mejores amiga.

— Sí, es muy triste, tanto como la historia de amor entre dos asíntotas.

Pestañeé, como el 88% del salón, sin haber entendido una mierda de ese intento de chiste. Solo se rieron el club de "I love Maths" y dos personas más.

— No... no lo pillo. —Habló Miki, arrugando su nariz en una mueca confusa.

— En una función, cuando averiguamos las asíntotas, éstas normalmente son paralelas. Es decir, nunca se llegan a tocar. —Explicó nuestro profesor después de apaciguar su risa. Todos soltamos un "ah" a la vez, queriendo hacer ver que lo sabíamos aunque no habíamos caído en ello en el momento.

Cosa que era mentira, claro.

¿Cómo puñetas se sacaba las asíntotas?

 **Ø**

 **¡No, amigas y amigos, no se alarmen!**

 **Sí, están en el capítulo uno, de nuevo, jé.**

 **Querrán una explicación y allá va: he decidido reeditar Enamorada del profesor. Hace poco volví a leerme este fic y casi me morí de la vergüenza en los primeros capítulos. Tenía la sensación de que la narración era escasa, algunas cosas que ocurrían no tenían sentido y eran vagas, por no hablar de que había hecho un mejungue de salseos que no sabía ni por dónde coger. Tomé esta brusca decisión porque, como dice el dicho, rectificar es de sabios y quería hacer algo del que sentirme orgullosa desde el capítulo uno. Con este fic he llegado a los 40k visitas en FF y en Wattpad (Mai_Sakura), a los 11k o sea imagínense mi cara. Aunque también subiré esta nueva versión a Wattpad, pero cuando una escritora a la que se lo pedí, lo criticara en su libro ya que quisiera ver mis fallos para así evitarlos (créanme, es muy dura criticando and i love it)**

 **Aún así, su apoyo es increíble y se lo agradezco de todo corazón y más a las dos últimas chicas que comentaron! ¡ValeSivan (sí, en la app también puedes añadir y actualizar las historias, jajajaj, se llama , tal cual) y Ana 02-G, va por vosotras! Enserio me emocioné muchísimo al leer vuestros reviews, tanto como tú, Ana, también me temblaban las manos JAJAJAJ**

 **Espero no defraudarlos esta vez y que sea la buena, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo incondicional lo valoro, de corazón**

 **¡Nos leeremos muuuuy pronto!**

 **Que la vida os aguarde incontables sorpresas y seas muy felices**

 **¡Un abrazo virtuaaal!**


	2. 2

**Enamorada del profesor**

 **ø**

 _Ya se acabó aquellas mentiras tan perfectas_

 **ø**

Entre temas sin importancia, Miki y yo nos adentramos a la cafetería, acercándonos a la larga barra que formaba la cola para esperar turno y conseguir nuestro ansioso almuerzo entre el bullicio y la mezcla del olor a pan y humanidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por desgracia, preparatoria y secundaria debíamos compartir cafetería. Pese a que era muy amplia, los piques y roces entre ambas partes era inevitable. Siempre estaban último año de secundaria y primero de preparatoria matándonose los únicos con los otros, perdiendo el tiempo en resolver quiénes eran los mejores. Idiotas, nadie nos quitaba la corona a los de último año.

La cola avanzaba con rapidez y en menos de cinco minutos, ya habíamos salido de la cola tras pedir nuestra comida, dispuestas a salir del recinto.

Cuando Miki y yo llegamos a la zona de mesas del patio, a donde Miku, sonreímos al ver a Mikuo y Yuma, un amigo nuestro que cursaba en el grupo del primo de Miku, sentados frente a nuestra mejor amiga, observándola con sorpresa mientras ella hablaba. Al llegar a ellos, detuvieron la charla y les saludamos antes de que yo me acercara a Mikuo e hiciéramos nuestro particular y tradicional choque de manos antes de que Miki y yo tomáramos asiento junto a nuestra amiga.

— ¿De qué estabais hablando? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

— Del club de fans de primero que tiene Takeda. —Sonrió divertida Miku, cogiendo con sus palillos un trozo de salmón para llevárselo a la boca.

— ¿¡Que tiene club de fans?! —Miki y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas. Takeda era nuestro compañero de salón y presidente del consejo estudiantil ya que cumplía todos los requisitos para ello; muy responsable, llevaba su uniforme siempre en orden sin ninguna mísera arruga, su cabello estaba peinado con gomina, sin dejar que ningún pelo sobresaliera, llevaba gafas y tenía una gran intuición para evitar los problemas y ahorrar gran cantidad de dinero.

— Ajá, y he oído que varias chicas que quieren confesarse se cagan de miedo porque notas las letales miradas del club. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca al tratar de imaginarlo mientras Miku suspiraba—. Me gustaría ayudarle de alguna manera.

— Vaya, esa actitud me resulta familiar. —Miki sonrió con sarcasmo mientras yo desenvolvía mi bocata vegetal de su pequeña bolsa. Pero al abrirlo puse mala cara, reconociendo los trozos de atún entre los vegetales.

— Joder, ¿por qué le llama bocadillo vegetal si le ponen atún? —Me quejé entre dientes, comenzando a sacar los trozos para dejárselos a Miku, quién aceptó encantada, junto a sus pequeños onigiris.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó Yuma con algo de confusión.

Miku, Mikuo y yo, con la comida a centímetros de nuestra boca, nos detuvimos al oír a Yuma, observando a nuestra pelirroja alargar aquella sárcastica sonrisa.

— Sí, son como versiones chibi de tu prometida. —Respondió finalmente, bajando sus ojos hacia su shushi para comenzar a degustarlo.

Yuma abrió sus ojos sorprendido y nosotros tres susurramos un leve "uuh" antes de ser fulminados por su mirada.

— Tonterías, no es tan bruta. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Los cuatro nos miramos con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Recuerdas el partido de fútbol de la semana que pasada? —Habló Mikuo.

— Nos persiguió mientras gritaba como una loca. —Sonreí sárcastica.

— Bueno, solo fueron gri...

— Y nos amenazaba con su zapato de tacón. —Le interrumpió Miku.

— Solo porque habíamos traído una pancarta con tu cara y la de Mikuo en un corazón para animaros. —Miki rodó sus ojos y Yuma resopló.

— Quizás sí que sea un poco, eh... celosa.

— A su lado Christian Grey es un santo. —Bromeó nuestra pelirroja, sacándonos finalmente una pequeña carcajada y una leve sonrisa a Yuma antes de cambiar de tema.

Teníamos suerte de que su prometida estudiara en un instituto privado en la otra punta del pueblo y no nos encontráramos con ella frecuentemente. Digamos que nuestra relación con ella no era muy buena. Más bien, era horrible. Ella caía en el cliché de la hija mimada de una familia poderosa; todo lo que pedía lo conseguía. Y Yuma, quién ahora intentaba hacerse a la idea y tratar de darle un pequeñita oportunidad, fue una de esas cosas que ella quería. Con esa clase de personas no sabías qué hacer; si aceptabas te convertías directamente en un capricho y si te negabas, se obsesionaría contigo y haría lo que fuera por conseguirte.

Por desgracia, Yuma se vio obligado a inclinarse por la última opción y sinceramente, sabiendo todo lo que conllevó después, si hubiera sido él habría ido de cabeza hacia la primera opción.

 **Ø**

Los suspiros de alivio llegaron justo después del timbre de salida. Esa horrible clase de historia con la horrible Kasane sensei había llegado a su fin. Nos alzamos de nuestros asientos con rapidez, empezando el jaleo rutinario mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas con prisa antes de salir por patas del salón. De normal las clases de historia eran interminables pero aquella vez fueron el doble; al menos para mí. Y el causante no fue otro que Mikuo. Después de nuestro almuerzo me pidió que le esperara en las puertas del instituto a la salida, que tenía una cosa muy importante que decirme.

Y claro, como era de esperar, me pasé toda la hora que duraba la clase dándole vueltas sobre ese asunto tan sumamente importante que me tenía que contar, ignorando los comentarios pícaros que Miki y Yuma soltaron en el almuerzo. Aunque no los descartaba del todo, después de todo... a Mikuo y yo también nos shipeaban como la pareja RinKuo. Era una gilipollez como la copa de un pino. Él era mi mejor amigo, estuvo ahí desde siempre y, aunque entrase en el TOP 5 de la lista de tíos más _Boom_ (lista creada por nosotras que se hizo bastante popular), no sentía lo que se suponía que había que sentir si te gustaba alguien. Aunque yo tampoco es que fuera experta en eso... De hecho, nunca me llegó a gustar nadie ni me he enamorado locamente.

— ¿Lista para tu confesión de amor definitiva, Rinchu? —Me preguntó Miki, cerrando su casillero tras cambiar sus zapatos.

Rodé los ojos sonriendo levemente, ajustando mi calzado antes de salir del edificio hacia la salida.

— No seas idiota, no se me va a confesar porque no siente nada por mí.

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué otra razón quiere hablar a solas contigo?

— ¿Por qué soy su favorita?

— Sí, la favorita para poseer su apellido. Rin Hatsune, no suena nada mal. —Alcé una ceja en una mueca y ella soltó una suave risa—. Oh, venga, no me digas que no te mola la idea de tener a Miku como prima.

— Oye, eso me lo deberías preguntar a mí. —Intervino con cierta burla Miku, haciéndonos reír.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas, pudimos reconocer a Mikuo apoyado en el muro cercano junto a varios chicos más de quienes parecía despedirse. Nos acercarmos y al vernos, sonrió abiertamente, alejándose del muro.

— Por fin se dignan a salir las tres mellizas.

— Lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar, ¿nunca te lo han dicho? —Miki llevó su cabello hacia atrás mientras alzaba el mentón con orgullo.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada, negando suavemente con la cabeza antes de posar sus ojos en mí.

— Rin, ¿nos vamos? —Me preguntó pero apenas me dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando sentí a Miki empujarme desde atrás hacia él. Mikuo fue rápido y me sustuvo entre sus brazos, rodeándome con esa protección tan suya.

— Cuídala bien, eh. —Habló, sacudiendo de un lado a otro sus manos mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes. La fulminé con la mirada.

Pero mi expresión cambió cuando vi a Miku al lado de nuestra pelirroja. Fruncí levemente el ceño curiosa. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su primo y no sé si eran imaginaciones mías o la miopía que quería ignorar, que veía sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas sobre su débil sonrisa. _¿Qué le ocurre?_ , pensé aunque cuando quise preguntárselo, noté la mano de Mikuo sujetando la mía.

— Venga, Rin, vayámonos antes de que Miki se sienta celosa. —Se burló, sacándole la lengua antes de arrastrarme tras él.

— ¡Ya te gustaría verme celosa!

Y tras un último adiós, caminamos un buen trozo de camino hablando de tonterías sin importancia. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos un rato los dos solos y realmente agradecí tener aquél momento con él. Mikuo era prácticamente mi hermano, había crecido junto a él y conocía hasta mi más inadvertida manía; por no hablar de todas las movidas que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida y de las cuales él me ayudó a salir.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en el banco? —Propuso, señalando un banco de mármol bajo un frondoso árbol.

— Mmm, vale. —Asentí y nos encaminamos hacia ahí, sentándonos el uno junto al otro, disfrutando del roce de nuestras rodillas y el tímido contacto entre nuestros brazos en un débil silencio.

Pese a que descartaba definitivamente la confesión, seguía notando ese nerviosismo en mi estómago. ¿Y si era algo grave? _Joder, se me va a estallar una arteria como no hable_.

Le miré de reojo, admirando su perfil pensativo y sus ojos caídos en un punto del suelo. Los segundos pasaban y él seguía sin abrir la boca, desesperándome. Hasta que por fin carraspeó, logrando que volteara de inmediato todo mi rostro, intrigada y nerviosa. Sus hombros se tensaron antes de relajarse un poco tras soltar un suspiro y atreverse a alzar sus increíbles ojos hacia mí.

— La verdad, no sé cómo empezar esto. —Empezó con una voz notablemente nerviosa, lo que me impresionó todavía más. Pocas, muy pocas, eran las veces en que le veía en ese estado. Mi pierna comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sin que yo pudiera detenerla, delatando mi inquietud—. Rin, tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y lo sabes. Has estado ahí a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón, brindándome tu confianza absoluta y tu eterno cariño.

— Mikuo, me estás preocupando...

Él suspiró, rascándose la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Necesito soltar lo que tengo dentro, confesárselo a alguien; y ese alguien eres tú, Rin. —Su voz temblaba, algo sumamente extraño en él. Bajé mi mirada hacia su mano, la cual temblaba, y la rodeé con la mía, estrechándola. Alcé mis ojos, encontrándome con los suyos algo inquietos y sonreí levemente, intentando tranquilizarle.

— Ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea. —Insistí, bajando mis cejas, con el corazón enloquecido, temiendo que de sus labios saliera algo grave, como que tenía una enfermedad incurable o se había metido en el mundo de las drogas o se estaba protituyendo. ¡Joder, que podía ser cualquier cosa!

— Estoy... —respiró hondo— enamorado de Miku.

 **Ø**

 **Felicidad es tener hasta el cap 18 escrito :')**

 **Muchísimas gracias a ValeSivan y Makoto por sus comentarios, asdf**

 **Y a todas y todos los lectores fantasma ,sé que existís, manifiéstensen (?**

 **Bueeeno, si os habéis dado cuenta, yes, un nuevo personaje ha aparecido :') My lov Yuma No se crean, ahora lo tengo toodo pensando y cada personaje influirá de cierta manera en la historia de Rinny. Estoy orgullosa de haber conseguido un resultado como ese JAJAJAJ. Debería de hacer lo mismo en todos mis fics y no ser tan impulsiva, shit**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Creo, jejj**

 **¡Que la vida os guarde billones de bellas sorpresas!**

 **Un abrazo virtual,**

 **lov u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorada del profesor**  
 **.**  
 _Y_ _ojalá pudiera perderme para siempre en tus ojos_

 **.**

 **...**

Me detuve jadeante frente a la puerta de mi casa. Pasé mi mano temblando sobre mi rostro, intentando controlar mi respiración. Mikuo estaba enamorado de Miku y yo había huido como una cobarde, le había dejado tirado en el banco después de que me hubiera contado su más profundo secreto. _¡Mierda, soy lo peor!_

La noticia me impactó, claro que lo hizo. No supe qué decir, cómo actuar, qué creer en ese momento porque era lo último que pensé oír. Mikuo, mi mejor amigo, se había enamorado de su prima, mi mejor amiga, de la hija de la hermana de su papá. Eran primos hermanos y eso era un pecado, ¿verdad?

Pero... él no lo quiso así, ¿cierto? Después de todo nadie decide a quién amar.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza, sintiéndome la más gilipollas del país.

Habíamos hecho del amor un juego letal donde la sociedad te señalaba, etiquetaba y humillaba cuando para ellos fallabas enamorándote de personas de tu mismo género, personas bastante mayores que tú, personas cuyo rechazo se sentía como una apuñalada, personas que comparten lazos sanguíneos por más débiles que fueran. Y tú te sentías la peor mierda por creerles porque tampoco sabías la dura realidad tras el juego que ocultaban. El amor no entendía de límites, no entendía mas que del anhelo desenfrenado de unir con dulzura dos almas para la eternidad. Y eso era inevitable.

Después de todo yo no sentía asco ni repulsión ni odio hacia mi mejor amigo. Quizás me había impactado porque me esperaba de todo menos aquella confesión, pero sabía que lo acabaría tolerando. Amar es amar, ¿no?

Mierda, ¿por qué no caí en esto antes? Ahora Mikuo sí que debe de estar defraudado conmigo y con razón.

Saqué las llaves junto a mi móvil de mi mochila y abrí WhatsApp, buscando el nombre de mi amigo entre los contactos antes de enviarle un enorme perdón. Necesitaba hablar con él y arrodillarme si hacía falta. Había conseguido el premio a la peor amiga del mundo.

Suspiré, guardando mi IPhone tras enviarle el mensaje y antes de abrir la puerta de casa, adentrarme con pesadez, anunciando mi llegada, descalzándome. Sin embargo, justo cuando dejé mi mochila en el suelo, escuché unos ladridos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en el suelo, bajo una peluda perra labradora bastante familiar.

\- ¿¡Momo?! -Chillé de la impresión, dejando que la mascota de mi tía lamiera mi rostro con frenesí, haciéndome cosquillas. Momo era la mascota de mi tía, llamada así por mamá debido al parecido del color de su pelaje con el de un melocotón. Sonreí a mi pesar antes de acariciarle el cuello. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vi-. Yo también te eché de menos. -Susurré, incorporándome en el suelo sin dejar desatendido su cuello. Pero entonces caí en algo.

Si Momo estaba aquí, entonces ¿¡mi tía también?!

Me alcé torpemente y con la perra detrás de mí, moviendo su cola feliz, llamé en alto a mi madre y tía, pensando que quizás no me hubieran escuchando entrar, pero cuando me asomé a la cocina lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un imán bastante grande en forma de atún. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me acerqué, dándome cuenta de que el imán mantenía pegada en la nevera una nota.

La descolgué, leyéndola.

 _Rinny, si lees esto significa que acabas de llegar y tía Luka y yo acabamos de irnos al centro. Hemos tenido que dejar a Momo sola, pero seguro que te habrás alegrado mucho de volver a verla y querrás sacarla de paseo 3_

 _Como sea un no, despídete de tus malditas y caras galletas de naranja_

 _¡Te súper quiero!_

 _Mamá_

 _P.D: a estas horas no hace tanto frío pero más te vale abrigarte bien_

Aguanté el impulso de pasar la nota por la trituradora del fregadero y respiré profundamente, dejándola sobre la encimera. Me la habían jugado demasiado bien.

Bajé mi mirada hacia Momo, quién también me observaba con sus ojos oscuros. Jadeaba, con la lengua fuerza y su cola se movía de un lado a otro, como si hubiera esperado este momento. Suspiré y me agaché a su altura para acariciarle su cabeza.

\- Seguro que tienes ganas de salir de paseo, ¿verdad? -Como si ella me entendiera, ladró, dándome un lengüetazo a mi mejilla. Reí y me alcé, dispuesta a pegarme una rápida ducha y cambiar mi uniforme.

Aunque antes de entrar al baño, desbloqueé mi móvil y busqué el de Mikuo, comprobando que mi mensaje había llegado y que su última conexión fue hace un minuto.

 **Ø**

\- ¡Mo-Momo, no corras tanto! -Pedí jadeante, intentando no tropezarme mientras era arrastrada por ella.

Pese a que yo pesaba el doble que ella, era impresionante la fuerza que tenía. Y también su memoria. Dos años pasaron desde su última visita pero mi pequeña amiga aún recordaba dónde se ubicaba el parque de mascotas donde tanto se divertía.

Por fortuna, llegué sana y salva al recinto y Momo se detuvo, inquieta. Sonreí levemente y la liberé de su agarre, dejando que corriera por todo el parque. Estuve un rato siguiéndola desde la distancia, comprobando que no se alejara antes de sacar de nuevo mi móvil y revisar que mi mensaje seguía intacto. Quise pensar que era por el entrenamiento de hoy y que no se había fijado en mi mensaje. Pero seguía sintiéndome fatal... ¿y si ya no quería hablarme? ¿y si me había bloqueado? ¿y si ya no quería verme? ¡No, no, no, tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas! Su entrenamiento acababa a las ocho de la tarde, por lo que iría hasta el campo de fútbol y lo encerraría en los vestuarios si hacia falta. Una relación de más de quince años no podía romperse tan fácil, ¿cierto?

 _Pero, ¿y si no ha ido al entrenamiento de hoy?_

 _¡No, no, no!_ Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo eliminar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. _Positividad, positividad. Él seguro que está ahí_. Respiré profundamente antes de alzar mis ojos y buscar a Momo. Sin embargo, mi corazón se detuvo al no encontrarla entre los distintos canes. Corrí en su búsqueda, preocupándome de que hubiera salido del parque.

\- ¡Momo, Momo! -La llamé, observando a ambos lados por si la divisaba-. ¡Momo, bonit...! ¡Kya! -Una bola de pelo anaranjado impactó contra mi cuerpo, derribándome al suelo-. Ay, qué daño... -Murmuré, sobándome el culo. Pero entonces una cálida lengua volvió a recorrer mi mejilla, haciendo ver que tenía a mi perra de nuevo sobre mí-. ¡Momo! -Exclamé aliviada, sonriendo ampliamente mientras la abrazaba, riendo suavemente ante las cosquillas que me hacía con su pelaje-. Qué susto me has dado.

\- ¡Woff, woff! -Ladró, revolviéndose entre mis brazos, buscando más caricias que le dediqué antes de besar su cabeza y alzarme del suelo.

Sacudí mi ropa, limpiándola del polvo antes de acercar la correa al collar de Momo, dispuesta a llevarla al centro del parque sin que pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, ésta me gruñó levemente, esquivándome. Abrí mis ojos algo sorprendida. Nunca había hecho eso. Lo volví a intentar, pero aquella vez ella se escabulló entre mis piernas y echó a correr. Maldije entre dientes, apresurándome en seguirla.

Aunque la carrera duró poco.

Precisamente nos detuvimos en la otra punta del recinto, donde se encontraba la segunda entrada.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, observando cómo mi perra se detenía frente a un pastor alemán blanco, esperando junto a la puerta.

Los dos canes ladraron entusiasmados antes de correr a por el otro y saludarse con caricias. No evité sonreír ante esa escena y acercarme a ellos, llamando enseguida la atención del precioso animal blanco.

\- Hola, precioso. -Saludé con suavidad, sin saber muy bien si era hembra o macho, agachándome a su altura. El can me observó algo receloso y estiré mi mano, la cual olisqueó. Momo estaba a mi lado, como si quisiera darle la suficiente seguridad. Acaricié su cuello, ganándome enseguida su plena confianza y reí cuando su cabeza se removió entre mis brazos, buscando más atención que le di encantada-. ¿Qué pasa, bonito? -Pregunté, usando la misma voz empalagosa que con Momo cuando la halagaba y mimaba, sujetando su cabeza entre mis manos, sin dejar de acariciarle. El perro jadeaba encantado, ya acostumbrado.

Aunque ese festín de cariño se vio interrumpido cuando una jodida y perfecta voz estremeció todo mi ser.

\- ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? -Alcé mis ojos de inmediato, encontrándome frente a mí, de pie, al mismísimo Sakine Len, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Se-sensei! -Me alcé con torpeza de inmediato, dejando de acariciar a mi nuevo amigo. El animal ladró, volteándose hacia Len antes de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y apoyar las delanteras en él, quién rió suavemente, acariciando su cabeza antes de que bajara.

Y ahí me di cuenta de cómo iba vestido; un chándal gris holgado y una camisa blanca adherida a su fuerte torso, marcando sus pectorales bajo una chaqueta azul. _Que Dios me bendiga al diseñador o diseñadora de la cami... ¡RIN, QUÉ DICES, MÍRALE A LOS OJOS!_ Pero cuando lo hice, justo él tenía los suyos en mí y en ese momento Rin Kagamine olvidó respirar.

\- Vaya que si es sorpresa encontrarla aquí, Kagamine. -Comentó, haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

\- Eh, sí, bueno -reí nerviosa, rascándome el brazo-, no hay otro lugar mejor para los perros. -Él soltó una pequeña risa, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, cosa que me incomodaba de alguna forma, por lo que desvié la mirada-. Eh... ¿es suyo? -Pregunté, señalando el pastor alemán con el que Momo parecía ligar.

Era alucinante cómo mi perra ligaba más incluso que yo. Aunque con ello solo reafirmaba el dicho de que las mascotas eran la digna imagen de sus dueños.

\- Sí, esa es Haruko, mi pequeña y revoltosa amiga.

... _¿Espera qué?_

Sorprendida por aquél detalle desvelado, parpardeé varias veces seguidas, volteándome hacia él, quién miraba a los dos animales con gracia.

\- ¿Es perra?

\- Ajá.

 _¿Acaso los perros pueden ser homosexuales?_ Sacudí mi cabeza ante aquella estúpida pregunta que me hice y miré cómo (ahora sí) ambas perras seguían jugando. Sonreí de nuevo.

\- Al menos ya tiene una amiga perruna nueva. -No me había dado cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que la risa de Len caló en mí. _Querida Tierra, ya puedes proceder a abrirte y tragarme._ Mi rostro hardió y tuve que evitar la tentación de golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

\- Desde luego que se llevan muy bien. -Y entonces, de reojo, vi cómo se arrodillaba, apoyando sus codos en ambas rodillas-. ¿Cómo se llama su perra? -Me preguntó con suavidad.

\- Momo. -Respondí con algo de titubeo, sin sentir la necesidad de puntualizar que era la de tía Luka.

Él silbó, canturreando el nombre de mi estimada bola de pelo, quién enseguida alzó su orejas y volteó su cabeza hacia mi nuevo sensei. Haruko fue la primera en acercarse a él con energía, siendo premiada con una angelical sonrisa y varias caricias más. Momo inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad, acercándose recelosa. Observé atentamente cómo Len le tendía la mano y mi perra la olisqueó, tomando rápidamente confianza cuando él acarició su cabeza, tras su oreja, uno de sus puntos débiles.

\- Es muy cariñosa. -Comentó que entre suaves carcajadas mientras la descarada de Momo le lamía el rostro.

\- Demasiado. -Volví a sonreír, arrugando mi nariz.

Haruko ladró varias veces, haciendo que Momo se alejara y ambas corrieran de nuevo hacia los obstáculos que formaban el parque. Miré a Len, quién se alzó, sacándome de nuevo una cabeza de altura. Su imborrable sonrisa se dirigió hacia mí.

\- ¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta, Kagamine? -Me propuso y alargé mi sonrisa antes de asentir y caminar junto a él.

Si ya me era exageradamente raro encontrarle en un parque de perros, más todavía lo era estar paseando con él. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo de cuando en cuando, apreciando su perfil, con aquél revuelto flequillo que tenía y su pequeña coleta. Además de su impecable rostro, sin rastro de marcas por granos, pecas, lunares ni nada que pudiera pintar su cara. _¿Usará base?_

 _... Debería dejar de pensar estupideces._

Len era como el típico chico carismático cliché, rubio, de ojos azules profundos, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo esculpido por el mismísimo Dios. Si me contaran que en su adolescencia era todo un rompe corazones no me sorprendería.

\- Kagamine -me sobresalté un poco al oírle pronunciar mi apellido y volteé mi rostro hacia él, prestándole toda mi atención-, ¿le importaría si le hago una pregunta en relación con la clase? -Fruncí mi ceño, curiosa. Él miraba todavía hacia delante, con la correa verde de Haruko en sus manos.

\- Mmm, no, puede hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera.

Sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo eran las clases con Sweet sensei?

Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, aunque me detuve a pensar en la respuesta, observando a lo lejos a Momo y Haruko subir a una pequeña rampa.

Desde luego que clases normales no eran. Sweet sensei tenía que mediar con el desastre que era nuestra aula. Hablábamos en susurros, las chicas y chicos de la última fila batallaban con bolas de papel y, debido a su voz tan sutil y suave, únicamente quienes deseaban atender se colocaban en primera fila, normalmente el actual equipo _I love maths_. Aunque después de todo, Sweet sensei era un grandioso hombre (más bien le intimidábamos); te aprobaba (muy justo, claro) aunque reprobaras y evitaba mandarte al despacho del director pese a la gran cantidad de trastadas que hicieras.

\- Bueno... Podían haber sido mejores. -Respondí finalmente, arqueando ambas cejas y notando sus ojos de nuevo en mí.

\- Entonces tengo oportunidad de lograr que todos aprueben, ¿no? -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no evité soltar una carcajada, cubriendo enseguida mi boca al pensar que eso era grosero.

\- ¡Lo siento! -Me disculpé, leyendo en su rostro la sorpresa-. Pero creo que su propósito sería algo casi... imposible. -Sonreí algo nerviosa. Él arqueó una ceja, esperando a que continuara-. Es decir, hacer que toda una clase apruebe una asignatura tan dura como las matemáticas es muy improbable. Quitando a la gente que lo entiende y sacan muy buenas notas, el resto estamos divididos en dos: los que aprobamos por milagro divino o los que se han rendido ya. -Y un tercer grupo en medio que está a punto de tirar la toalla y al que yo, por desgracia, pertenezco.

Él desvió su mirada hacia delante mientras se encorvaba y apoyaba sus codos en sus muslos.

\- Podré conseguir que esos dos últimos grupos se fusionen en uno y pasen a llamarse "el grupo de notables" -Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, curiosa por entender por dónde iban los tiros-. Quedan más o menos cinco meses antes de acabe el curso y empecéis con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. No es mucho tiempo, pero rendirme tampoco está en mis planes. Debo encontrar algún método para guiaros además de prepararos para dicho examen.

Arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué está insistiendo en ello? -Pregunté casi sin querer.

Una divertida curva surcó sus labios.

\- Porque los retos son divertidos, sé que voy a conseguirlo. Además, quedaría de muerte en mi currículum.

Pese a su aura un pelín egocéntrica, no evité sonreír levemente, llevando tras mi oreja un mechón de mi cabello.

\- ¿Acepta consejos? -Le pregunté con suavidad, haciendo que volteara de nuevo sus ojos hacia mí-. Haga las clases más divertidas, intente llamarnos la atención con las matemáticas y que las comencemos a entender. -Propuse.

Afortunadamente, yo iba muy bien en el resto de asignaturas, pero para ello tuve que esforzarme mucho. Muchos profesores pensaba que únicamente estábamos ahí para memorizar libros de más de dos cientas páginas en tiempo récord, sin tener en cuenta que, a la par que estudiábamos en clase, lo hacíamos también en la escuela de la vida. No se detenían a recordar que después de todo éramos adolescentes, pasando por la etapa más dura de una persona, donde sufríamos muchos cambiamos e intentábamos madurar. Debían ajustarse a nosotros, esforzarse porque entendamos las cosas y nos interesemos por ello. No era nada justo que existieran docentes que se encargaban de desmotivarte hasta hacerte creer incluso que no lograrías pasar de curso por no entender a Shakespeare o no saber cómo calcular una asíntota.

\- Lo voy a tener muy en cuenta, Kagamine. -Me aseguró, ampliando su sonrisa antes de comprobar la hora en su reloj que rodeaba su muñeca derecha-. Oh, Haruko y yo tenemos que irnos. -Habló, alzándose del banco y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las dos perras a lo lejos.

Silbó y pronto Haruko vino corriendo hacia él, seguida de Momo, quién se acercó a mí y se subió sobre mis piernas (tuve que morder mi lengua para no gritar de la impresión) de un salto, acomodándose sobre ellas mientras jadeaba.

\- Ha sido reconfortante encontrarnos aquí y tener esa pequeña charla. -Comentó con cierta diversión, terminando de atar la correa a su perra antes de mirarme de nuevo. Mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Momo, sonreí ampliamente, asintiendo.

Y fue entonces cuando hizo algo que me tomó desprevenida, haciendo que mi corazón retumbara dentro de mí y mis mejillas se encendieran con intensidad. Su mano izquierda estaba revolviendo con suavidad mi cabello, sin cortar esa conexión que habían hecho nuestras mirada.

\- Nos vemos en clase, Kagamine. -Me guiñó un ojo, alejando su mano de mi cabeza para comenzar a alejarse de nosotras dos, dejándome enrojecida y con la boca colgando, sin palabras.

\- ¿T-tú has visto eso, Momo? -Balbuceé minutos después, bajando la mirada hacia mi perra quién ladró.

Suspiré y me las ingenié para sacar mi móvil con 28 kilos encima y comprobar la hora. Pero de no ser porque tenía a Momo en ese momento sobre mis piernas, me hubiera levantado de golpe. ¡Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las ocho en punto! ¿¡Tanto tiempo había pasado hablando con Len?! ¡Dios! ¡Mikuo! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de él! ¡Iba a salir dentro de diez minutos! ¡Joder! ¡No llegaría a tiempo! ¿¡Por qué no me traje el dichoso skate?!

\- ¡Mierda, Momo, hay que levantarse, tenemos que irnos! -Le hablé, aunque ella apenas movió sus orejas. Soplé mi flequillo e intenté alzarla-. Demonios, ¿qué te da tía Luka para comer? -Farfullé entre dientes, rodeando el cuerpo de Momo y alzándola a la misma vez que yo levantaba mi culo del banco.

Mi perra, al ver que estaba sobre el aire, movió sus patas para intentar bajar. Queriendo cumplir su deseo, la solté con cuidado antes de agacharme y atar la correa a su collar. Sonreí levemente, acariciándola una vez más antes de salir corriendo.

 **...**

 **Ojalá tener a un maldito profesor tan sexy como Len**

 **¡Qué la maravillosa vida os regale mil y una sorpresas!**

 **Un abrazo virtual,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enamorada del profesor**

 **.**

 _Increíble ver cómo el amor supera la ficción_

 **.**

...

Cuando llegué a la entrada del polideportivo donde quedaba el campo de fútbol, me detuve en seco, jadeando ante el largo camino que había corrido con Momo. En el camino, en los semáforos que pillaba en rojo, aproveché para enviar a mi madre un mensaje donde la avisaba que llegaría un poco tarde. Ella me contestó al segundo, diciéndome que todavía seguían en el centro, que llegarían cerca de las nueve de la noche, pero que me querían ahí antes de esa hora.

Miré a Momo, quien sacaba la lengua y jadeaba también. Vaya, no era la única que estaba a punto de morir por deshidratación. Le sonreí antes de entrar al recinto y caminar hacia una fuente que quedaba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Abrí el grifo de donde salió agua a presión. Mi perra no tardó en adelantarse a mí y beber con su larga lengua. Esperé a que terminara para inclinarme y beber también.

Cuando terminé llevé a Momo de nuevo hacia fuera y até su correa hacia uno de los postes que recordaba a los conductores que había un paso de cebra. Acaricié su cabeza con cariño antes de susurrarle que me esperara, que no tardaría. Ella me entendió y se tumbó en la acera. Momo era como pocas perras y se podía apreciar todo el cariño que le había dado mi tía para educarla.

No tardé en alzarme y adentrarme de nuevo hacia el polideportivo. Habían sido muchas las veces en que había ido para ver a Mikuo y Yuma, por lo que me sabía de memoria dónde quedaban las instalaciones. Siendo la hora que era, lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran ya vistiéndose y listos para salir.

Procurando que nadie me viera, me acerqué a los vestuarios, aunque cuando estuve con la mano en el pomo, me detuve, tragando saliva. ¿Estaba dispuesta a entrar en un recinto plagado de tíos semidesnudos solo por Mikuo? Alejé la mano de la puerta. _¿Y si le espero fuera con Momo?,_ pensé, queriendo dar media vuelta para volver. _Pero, ¿y si se ha ido ya? ¿y si no ha venido? ¿y si se escapa sin que me de cuenta cuando me vea fuera? ¡Mira, a tomar por culo!_ Respiré profundamente, girándome de nuevo hacia la puerta y aquella vez, sin pensármelo, abrirla y entrar, siendo abofeteada por el calor y el olor a sudor y masculinidad del ambiente; por no hablar de que había acabado con el griterío de un plumazo, dejando el vestuario en puro silencio.

Santa mierda, casi podía oír los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

Me sentí en ese momento como una coneja frente una manada de hambrientos zorros. _No des marcha atrás, no des marcha atrás... Vas a salvar una amistad de 13 años, no te sientas intimidada._

Intentando no tener contacto visual con ninguno de ellos me fui adentrando cada vez más, buscando con la mirada aquella cabellera color aqua.

— ¿Rin Kagamine?

 _Me cago en Satán_.

Me detuve cuando oí su burlona voz detrás de mí y, lentamente, me di la vuelta, encontrándome con un joven rubio, atabiado únicamente con sus bóxers. _Que no se te ocurra pasar de su mentón, ._. Intenté mantener la postura, notando ya el calor acumulándose en mi cara.

— ¿Qué? —Respondí intentando sonar firme. Él alzó una de sus cejas, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

— Hace mucho que no nos vemos, rubia, ¿tantas ganas tenías? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí con un particular brillo en su mirada.

Respiré profundamente, contando mentalmente hasta 10. Aunque ya iba por 9 y medio y las ganas de golpearle iban en aumento.

Él era Rinto Yagami, compañero de equipo de Mikuo y Yuma y un experto en joder. Desde que nos presentaron y él vio la facilidad con la que me picaba, no había día en que no hiciera uso de sus múltiples idioteces para fastidiarme. Aunque últimamente parecía más tranquilo, me negaba a bajar la guardia.

— Déjate de gilipolleces y dime si has visto a Mikuo. —Le pedí, cruzándome de brazos.

Entonces él se inclinó hacia un lado, observando detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y ahí le vi, saliendo de las duchas, con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra con la que se secaba el cabello. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, sonrojándome más si podía, observando cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mechones, pasando por su rostro para acariciar su cuello y, algunas, llegando a pasear por su fuerte torso para perderse en su cintura. _Mierda, ya recuerdo por qué está en el puesto número uno._

Sus ojos se desplazaron por la zona, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a mí, algo cubrió los míos, oscureciendo todo a mi alrededor y me empujó suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza y espalda chocara con el pecho de ese algo.

— ¿¡Qué...?! —Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, tocando la fría y húmeda piel de Rinto.

— Lo siento, dulce Rinny, es un momento para adultos y tú todavía no has cumplido los 18. —Comentó burlón.

— ¿¡Me tomas el pelo?! —Bufé, intentando quitarme sus manos de mi enrojecida cara.

— Ah-ah, no quiero que mi pequeña se traum... ¡Au!

Sonreí cuando logré quitármelo de encima con un sutil y efectivo golpe, aunque me quedé muda al ver a Mikuo a un paso de distancia. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó petrificada en el sitio, sino su mirada gélida y su dura voz con la que me habló.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora sí éramos el máximo centro de atención, lo sabía, todas sus miradas estaban en nosotros dos en ese momento. Intenté hablar mas las palabras no salían. Me mataba ver cómo me observaba con tanta frialdad. Aunque en parte sabía que me lo merecía. Después de todo, había huido como una cobarde.

— Yo... —articulé, bajando la mirada—... quiero hablar contigo. —Supliqué, escondiéndome entre mis hombros, sintiendo cómo mis manos temblaban.

Aquellos segundos en silencio absoluto fueron los más largos de mi vida.

— Espérame fuera. —Cuando oí sus palabras alcé de inmediato mis ojos hacia él, pero ya me daba la espalda, caminando hacia su taquilla.

Respiré de nuevo.

— ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Rinto con cierta preocupación en un susurro cuando pasé por su lado, camino a la salida.

— Nada serio. —Mentí con la voz temblando, sin mirar a nadie más antes de salir de ahí y encaminar hacia Momo, con el corazón todavía encogido.

 **Ø**

Esperé junto a Momo sentadas en el suelo cual mendigas, apoyada en el muro que rodeaba las inmensas instalaciones. La cabeza de mi perra estaba sobre mi muslo y parecía intentar calmarme, como si supiera que lo estaba pasando mal. Yo acariciaba su cabeza buscando algo de confort, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. No podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de sus gélidos ojos. La había cagado, pero quería arreglarlo como fuera. Mikuo era muy importante para mí y si le perdía, una parte de mi ser se iría con él.

Espabilé un poco cuando escuché las voces de los chicos y, poco después, ver a éstos salir del polideportivo en grupo. Reconocí a Yuma y Rinto entre ellos, pero no a Mikuo y comencé a preocuparme. Me alcé del suelo con lentitud tras alejar suavemente la cabeza de Momo y sacudí mis vaqueros justo cuando parecía que no iba a salir nadie.

Sin embargo, una figura más atravesó la puerta. Mikuo me miró, respirando profundamente antes de acercarse a mí, con una mochila colgando de su hombro y sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Viniste a decirme lo enfermo que estoy por mis sentimientos hacia Miku? —Tragué saliva, reuniendo toda mi valentía para enfrentar su mirada. Me dolía muchísimo que él me observara con decepción—. Si es así, estás perdiendo tiempo.

Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse al escuchar sus palabras y un picor en mi nariz que alertaba de un episodio lleno de llantos por mi parte.

— Lo siento... —Me disculpé con toda la fuerza que pude—. Siento haber huido, siento haberte dejado solo, siento haber sido tan mala amiga, siento muchísimo haberte dejado plantado cuando me has contado tu mayor secreto. Con-confiabas en mí y te he decepcionado muchísimo. A mí también me duele... —Mi voz temblaba demasiadas veces, pero me obligaba a continuar. Sentía un gran bombeo dentro de mi cuerpo y cómo mi estómago se revolvía nervioso. Había bajado la mirada al empezar, incapaz de sostenerla más—. Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo... Eres demasiado importante para mí. —Me mordí el labio—. Pero tienes mi apoyo. Estás amando y yo no le veo nada malo a ello, es parte de ser humanos. —Logré añadir, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de alzar la mirada hacia él, quién entonces pareció tomar aire y apartar la mirada, pensativo.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad en la que me estaba muriendo, presa del pesimismo que me agobiaba. Hasta que mi paciencia llegó a su tope, claro.

— ¡Vamos, Mikuo! —Acabé por casi gritar, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, impaciente, antes de soltar la correa de Momo para tomar la cara de mi mejor amigo entre mis manos. Él se sobresaltó, dirigiendo sus ojos abiertos como platos hacia mí mientras yo tiraba de sus mejillas.

— ¡R-Rin!

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no dices nada?! ¡Sonríe, dime algo, aunque sea una gilipollez! —Pedí, aplastando sus mejillas tal como lo hacía cuando éramos niños y él estaba triste.

— ¡Vale, vale! —Dijo con algo de dificultad y enseguida solté sus cachetes, observando cómo llevaba sus manos a ellos, enrojecidos, para acariciarlos con una mueca—. Jo, qué bruta eres cuando quieres... —Suspiró, dejando caer sus manos antes de formar una pequeña y triste sonrisa—. También te debo una disculpa. —Suavizó su voz, respirando profundamente—. No sé en qué diablos pensaba creyendo que de verdad te podía obligar a apoyarme. Después de todo, es algo que choca. —Rio algo nervioso—. Digo, estoy enamorado de mi... prima.

Junté mis cejas, sintiendo el dolor y el sufrimiento del cual Mikuo estaba siendo sometido.

Tomé una de sus manos, alzándola, y enrollé mi meñique con el suyo. Conseguí que la mirada de Mikuo volviera a mí enseguida.

— Prometo ser tu mayor apoyo, Hatsune Mikuo, y no huir más. —Sonreí contagiándole de mi gesto antes de ser envuelta en sus protectores brazos.

— Muchísimas gracias, Rin. —Me susurró y yo solo me acomodé en su pecho, embriagándome de su aroma.

Sin embargo, varias vibraciones de móvil me obligaron a separarme. Lo extraje del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón ante la curiosa mirada de Mikuo y vi en la pantalla diversos mensajes.

— Es de Miku. —Abrí el chat, deteniéndome unos segundos para leerlos.

MiMiku 💙

¡Rinny!

¿Mikuo ya se te ha confesado? 👀

¡Oh, Dios, no me lo creo! 😱

¡Mi primo está saliendo con mi hermana de no sangre! 👭❤ ¡Vais a ser la envidia del salón!

Fruncí levemente el ceño, extrañándome. Era raro, demasiado.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Cree que... te has confesado. —Le respondí, alzando mis ojos hacia él—. Pero es raro. Miku no usa tantos signos de exclamación, ni emoticonos y cuando está realmente emocionada por algo...

— Envía audios. —Terminó por mí, algo extrañado.

Asentí, repasando los mensajes. ¿Podía ser que...? No seas idiota y pienses cosas casi imposibles, me auto regañé, sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza. No debía de darle tanta importancia a esas cosas, quizás no podía enviar audios o quería cambiar su estilo, había mil razones para ello.

— Aunque de cierta manera me sorprende que esté tan feliz de que salgamos.

—... ¿Podemos hacerlo, Rin?

— ¿Ah? —Pregunté confundida, mirándole de nuevo, topándome con su seria expresión.

— Lo de ser... ya sabes, novios. —Puso una mueca al pronunciar la última palabra. Abrí mis ojos como platos, enrojeciendo levemente. ¿Estaba hablando de verdad o acaso el humo del vestuario le ha trastocado las neuronas?—. Sé que es una petición estúpida e improvisada por mi parte, pero —desvió la mirada, llevando su mano a su nuca— si de verdad dices que Miku está feliz con esa idea quisiera hacerla realidad. —Confesó casi en susurros, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su zapato—. Si tú quieres, claro.

Mikuo... Torcí mis labios, sintiendo en parte preocupación por su estado y, por otra, admiración por querer ver a su prima feliz a toda costa.

Bajé la mirada a la pantalla y suspiré.

— Está bien, hagámoslo. —Accedí, haciendo que él volteara su rostro sorprendido. Sonreí algo nerviosa, bloqueando mi móvil—. Solo seremos una pareja de mentira durante un tiempo, ¿cierto?

— Cla-claro. —Mikuo sonrió levemente—. ¿Se te da bien ser novia?

¿Era coña? ¡Nunca había sido una novia, jamás había tenido un novio! Dios, iba a ser algo brutal. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo íbamos a fingir delante de todos que éramos pareja, pero debíamos hacerlo.

— Tanto como la cocina. —Él rio suavemente a su pesar y me convenció para que nos acompañara a Momo y a mí de vuelta a casa.

Era inevitable que mi mente comenzara a hacerse preguntas acerca de todo esto y una pareció formularse con fuerza. En el caso de que Miku llegase a enterarse de los sentimientos de Mikuo, ¿qué haría yo?

Miku era mi mejor amiga. Me ha soportado en mis peores momentos y, a pesar de que nos peleamos, ha estado siempre junto a mí. Y estoy segura de que seguirá estándolo. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que su primo estaba enamorado de ella y tampoco mi propia reacción. A pesar de haber (aquella vez sí) prometido a Mikuo que le apoyaría, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir apoyándolo o le fallaré de nuevo y correré al lado de Miku? ¿Y si Mikuo le confiesa finalmente a su prima lo que siente y ella se asustara? Ella correría buscando apoyo en mí o en Miki.

Y era algo lógico. Tu primo se confiesa a ti, no pensarías, te quedarías en shock y serías incapaz de procesar nada, estarías desesperada por buscar ayuda de las personas más cercanas a ti.

Suspiré internamente. Esto era una locura, pero peores cosas se habían hecho en nombre del amor.

¿No?


	5. Chapter 5

**Enamorada del profesor**  
 **.**  
 _Qué lástima que esta clase de tormentas lleguen después de la calma_  
 **.**

 **...**

Después de decirle a Mikuo lo idiota que había sido al acompañarme a casa me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y Momo con sus típicos lengüetazos. Y mientras veía alejarse su ancha y musculosa espalda no evité suspirar, enfriando mi cabeza y cayendo en la cuenta de que lo iba a tener muy cojonudo.

Esto no era lo típico que salía en las novelas románticas que decoraban la estantería de mi habitación, sino un amor casi imposible, una relación entre familiares después de todo. Quizás algunos estuvieran de acuerdo dado que, por suerte, no era algo muchísimo más grave como si hubieran sido hermanos. Aun así, era un asunto serio. Muchos no estarían a favor y les supondría un gran obstáculo.

Claro, si Miku correspondiera sus sentimientos que eso era otro asunto bastante importante.

Soplé mi flequillo, sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza para intentar no pensar más en ello antes de voltearme hacia la puerta de casa y buscar las llaves.

Pero cuando toqué los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, mi corazón dejó de funcionar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. _Las llaves, ¿dónde puñetas están las llaves?_ Rebusqué por todos los bolsillos que tenía, incluso dentro de mis pantalones y zapatos bajo la curiosa mirada de Momo antes de caer en la cuenta de la cruda realidad: las había vuelto a perder por décima vez en dos meses.

— Pues nada. —Sonreí forzosamente para no ponerme a llorar, agachándome para sentarme en el escalón de casa. Momo emitió algún sonido, como si me preguntara qué ocurría. Le di un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, tomando una profunda calada de aire—. Nos va a tocar esperar a nuestras mamis, mi pequeña amiga. Así que ponte cómoda que va para largo.

 **Ø**

— Oh, no puede ser... —Murmuré mirando patidifusa cómo el furgón que me aterraba desde que se creó se detenía frente mi casa.

Mi padre no era médico ni empresario importantísimo ni abogado ni político ni ningún otro trabajo que pudiera ser reconocido como uno de alto cargo. Aunque mi padre pudo haber estudiado una carrera normal como logopedia al igual que mamá, él prefirió ser original y convertirse en experto en insectos, seres que desgraciadamente temía. ¿Pudo conformarse con ello? Sí. ¿Pero se quedó quieto? No, y por eso levantó una empresa para exterminar (paradójicamente) bichos de manera natural y sin asesinarlos: _Espanta bichos Kagamine S.L._ Y, obvio, para poder atender la llamada de auxilio de las personas que querían ver sus casas limpias de insectos y animales no deseados, necesitaba un automóvil. Fue entonces cuando nació esa monstruosidad; una camioneta amarilla con el nombre de la empresa bajo un logo bastante llamativo (un chibi de papá haciendo el gesto de la paz junto a una cucaracha personalizada) en las puertas, su lema _¡sin químicos ni insecticidas dígale adiós a Spiderman!_ y una gran, enorme, maqueta de hormiga en el techo.

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron mis padres y una cabellera rosa muy especial. Momo, al reconocerla, enseguida irguió su cabeza y ladró animada, alzándose de un salto para correr hacia ella. Sonreí algo emocionada, levantándome del escalón. Después de todo, habían pasado dos años sin ver a mi tía.

— ¡Hola, mi bebé bonita! ¿Quién es la más guapa de todas? ¡Sí, tú, mi niña! ¡Ay, cuánto te ha extrañado mamá! —Una gota resbaló por mi nuca al ver a mi tía abrazar a Momo como si hubieran pasado siglos, usando aquella voz tan empalagosa mientras a la perra parecía faltarle el aire. Sin embargo, cuando me vio pegó un grito de ilusión, dejando a Momo en el suelo antes de correr hacia mí y abrazarme con la misma fuerza, alzándome incluso del suelo.

— ¡Tía Luka! —Exclamé, correspondiendo al gesto con una amplia sonrisa, escuchando a Momo ladrar alrededor de nosotras.

— ¡Rinny, por fin, mi chica! —Aplastó su mejilla contra la mía, haciéndome reír—. ¡Dios, han sido los dos años más largos de mi vida!

— Y seguro que tendrás muchas cosas que contarme. —Arrugué mi nariz antes de que ella me dejara en el suelo y mostrara sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Oh, y tanto que tiene. —Canturreó mi madre, apareciendo en escena con varias bolsas en las manos.

— Y una te va a gustar mucho, Rinchu. —Añadió mi padre tras mi madre, con las llaves en mano.

Los miré confundida, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿El qué?

— Pues...

— ¡Voy a vivir una temporada contigo! —Exclamó tía Luka de golpe, interrumpiendo a mamá quién enseguida le fulminó con la mirada, aunque ni se inmutó.

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa y poco después, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa abierta.

— ¿¡Enserio?! —Ella asintió eufórica y chillé, volviendo a abrazarla—. Pero, espera —me separé al caer en algo importante—, ¿y tu carrera? O sea, aprobaste las oposiciones, pero me dijiste que habías conseguido un puesto en Kyoto. —Recordé curiosa por su decisión de haber viajado hasta aquí.

Pero tía Luka solo amplió su sonrisa, arqueando ambas cejas.

— ¿Se lo suelto ya? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a mis padres. Ellos asintieron a la vez, impacientándome cada vez más.

— ¿Decirme qué?

— ¡Tu inigualable tía va a estar de profesora en prácticas en tu instituto mañana!

... ¿Eh?

¿¡Ella iba a ser qué en qué en dónde y cuándo!?

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, con la boca semiabierta en una sonrisa, esperando a que dijera que era coña o incluso pidiera que saliera la cámara porque la broma había sido un éxito. Pero no. Tía Luka iba a ser profesora de historia en prácticas con Kasane sensei. Eso no era nada raro, en aquellas fechas solían venir a nuestro instituto graduados con las oposiciones aprobadas para que pudieran adquirir algo de experiencia en ser profesores. Sin embargo, esto de que tía Luka iba a estar en mi instituto durante una temporadita nada corta me cagó durante unos instantes.

— Vaya, le ha dejado sin palabras la noticia, literal. —Bromeó papá, pasando una de sus manos frente a mi cara, despertándome entonces del trance en el que entré.

— ¿¡Qué?! —Chillé sin evitarlo, alejando a papá con un sobresalto—. ¿¡Cómo que vas a ser profesora de prácticas en mi instituto y no me has dicho nada!? ¿¡Sabes al peligro que te enfrentas!? ¡Kasane sensei parece la tierna señora mayor que te da caramelos de menta y limón y dice lo guapa que eres, pero en realidad es mala como el mismísimo demonio, un día me castigó obligándome a estar de pie en una esquina del salón porque estornudé tan fuerte que la interrumpí mientras hablaba! —Dije del tirón, sin siquiera detenerme a respirar. Mi familia parpadeó sorprendida, intercambiando rápidamente una mirada.

— Bah —tía Luka le restó importancia, volviendo a su sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros—, a lo mejor le caigo bien y todo. —Me guiñó un ojo y yo forcé una sonrisa, golpeando mi cabeza mentalmente contra un muro, sollozando en silencio.

— Sí, seguro...

A esa mujer no le caía bien ni el pez que tenía como mascota.

 **Ø**

— ¡Hora de sacar ese culo de la cama, Rinny! —Gruñí y me cubrí el rostro con mi sábana cuando los letales rayos del sol matutino me dieron directamente en el rostro—. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos! —Insistió, pero yo, como buena vaga, me aferré a la sábana y me volteé. Pero como buena Megurine que era mi tía también, no se rindió y, al poco, sentí un peso más en mi colchón. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Qué había de malo en mi relación con mi querida cama? Estábamos echas la una para la otra—. ¡Levanta, Rin! —Volvió a exclamar mi tía, tirando a la vez de la sábana que me protegía.

— ¡NO, EL SOL, ME QUEMO! —Grité, cubriendo con rapidez mi cara con mis manos, evitando que la luz volviera a atacar mis ojos y me obligara a abrirlos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Con la risa de mi tía de fondo, solté un suspiro antes de abrir mis ojos y retirar mis manos de mi rostro y fulminar a mi tía con la mirada.

— ¡Venga! ¡Alístate rápido que te espero abajo! —Dijo tras relejar su risa antes de largarse por fin de mi habitación con una incomprensible energía matutina.

No entendía cómo demonios podían existir personas que se despertaban a la siete en punto de la mañana con energía y ganas.

Suspiré con pesadez, alzándome de mi cama para arrastrar mis pies hasta el baño y detenerme ahí a pensar sobre quién mierda pensó que madrugar hacia bien a la gente antes de asearme. Cuando salí, me despojé con pena de mi pijama para vestir mi dichoso uniforme. Éste constaba de una camisa blanca bajo un jersey crema, una corbata roja, una chaqueta gris y una falda con pliegues y encuadrada de tonos grises oscuros, suaves y blanco, además de unos calcetines del mismo tono que la chaqueta que llegaban a estar un palmo bajo las rodillas.

Podía ser más feo, así que no me quejaba mucho.

Una vez terminé, cogí la mochila y la arrastré por el suelo de camino a la planta baja, dejándola en la entrada para ir a la cocina. Papá estaba en el bar, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café a su lado, mamá llenaba el bol de Momo con su comida y tía Luka estaba perfecta, como siempre.

— Buenos días, princesa. —Saludaron cantarines mis padres. Les devolví el saludo, aunque no podía apartar la mirada de mi tía.

data-p-id=130be1ce4826b93e174eaa7e46a5deac,— ¡Buenos días, dormilona! ¿Qué tal me veo? —Me preguntó, irguiéndose frente a mí y extendiendo sus brazos, dejándome ver por completo su estilo. Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta, llevaba una camisa vaquera que rozaba su cintura bajo un jersey marrón chocolate, unos jeans negros que remarcaba sus estupendas piernas y sus pies venían enfadados en botas color café.

— Estás increíble. —Silbé y ella alargó su sonrisa.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Intervino mi madre tras dejar el bol frente a Momo—. A la quinta va la vencida, hermanita. —Le guiñó el ojo antes de voltearse hacia la tostadora justo cuando las tostadas salieron.

— ¿A la quinta?

— Tu tía se ha cambiado cinco veces de ropa. —Me contestó mi madre, untando mermelada de melocotón sobre mis tostadas.

— Y si se me permite halagar, cada uno la embellecía más. —Comentó mi padre, todavía con la mirada sobre el periódico. Yo di un paso atrás justo cuando mi madre le lanzó lo primero que cogió: una manzana. Lo increíble fue la puntería; le había dado en sus partes masculinas. Mi padre ahogó un grito antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el bar y sujetarse el _paquete_.

Mi tía y yo tragamos saliva a la vez, intercambiando una rápida mirada.

— ¿Quieres tostadas, Rinny? —Me ofreció mi madre de golpe, tendiéndome un peculiar sándwich de mermelada con una larga y escalofriante sonrisa. Yo asentí con una nerviosa sonrisa, tomándolo.

Cuando mamá Lily se enfadaba con papá Leon, a él le faltaba mundo para huir.

— Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunté volteando mis ojos hacia él, quién seguía agonizando sobre el bar. Aunque poco después, alzó el pulgar de una de sus manos.

— Ups, Rin, creo que tendrás que ir desayunando en el camino. —Comentó mi tía entonces, comprobando la hora en su enorme reloj bañado en plata. Cogió su gran bolso gris antes de tomar mi brazo y arrastrarme hacia la entrada.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero si aún queda tiempo! —Me quejé, intentando que mi mirada de súplica hiciera efecto en ella.

Mi tía ni pestañeó.

— ¡Buena suerte hoy, mis niñas! —Chilló mamá desde la cocina.

Yo bufé, inflando una de mis mejillas y colgando mi mochila por uno de mis hombros antes de darle un mordisco a mi sándwich tostado y calzar mis zapatos. Tomé las llaves de casa de papá, sabiendo que no las iba a necesitar (aunque en realidad sí) y las guardé en mi mochila.

— Aún no he tomado mi jugo de naranja. —Reproché acercándome a la puerta para abrirla. Al voltearme vi a tía Luka sonreír con calidez.

— Te compraré uno en la cafetería, mi querida alumna. —Era innegable que ella estaba completamente feliz de que, durante un tiempo, fuera mi profesora y, en el fondo, yo estaba muy orgullosa de que lo hubiera conseguido. No evité reír suavemente y aceptar gustosa que me revolviera el cabello.

Aunque por un milisegundo, sentí que eso no se comparaba con la caricia de Len.

 **Ø**

En todo el camino de mi casa a mi instituto fuimos (o más bien mi tía fue) acompañadas por las diversas miradas de algunas personas hacia el cuerpo natural de una modelo que tenía mi tía. Aunque todo fue más gracioso (nótese la ironía) al cruzar la entrada; fue como si todo se paralizara. Chicos y chicas observaban con curiosidad, lujuria e incluso celosos. Yo estaba a su lado y me sentía como un trozo de brócoli junto a una tableta de chocolate.

— Esto es algo... —Comenzó mi tía, observando todo a su alrededor. Yo sonreí vagamente.

— Incómodo. —Terminé por ella, volteándome para observar como asentía ante mis palabras antes de que abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar primero.

Pero cuando entramos, realmente deseé haber llegado tarde.

— ¿Luka?

— ¿Len?

 _No puede ser_.

Mis ojos se salieron de su órbita cuando frente a mí, a escasos pasos de distancia, mi tía abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de mi nuevo profesor de matemáticas. ¿Ellos dos se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo? Mi mente luchaba por despertarme de aquél estado de sorpresa, pero en vano. ¿Por qué me tenía que sorprender tanto? ¿Por qué le estaba dando importancia? Era normal, ¿no? Es el reencuentro de dos amigos.

Pero ¿por qué mi yo interno se negaba a creerlo?

 **…**

 **Siento que hace milenios que no escribo una nota de autora en FF ahre**

 **HeLeNa KaGaMiNe y RN Kagamine, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios** **Sobre todo a Helena, enserio, fuiste muy linda ;u; No te imaginas cuaaan feliz me hizo tus palabras!**

 **Y también, al resto que comentaron: DarkMeroko, serena islas, kryn hoshi, makoto y ValeSivan. ¡Nunca me cansaría de daros las gracias!**

 **Espero que continúen ahí, que yo también seguiré molestando durante un tiempo más**

 **Aquí y en wattpad (maisxkura_) jakajak**

 **Un suuuper abrazo vitural,**

 **with love** ❣


	6. Chapter 6

****Enamorada del profesor****

 ** **.****

 _El misterio más bello es aquél que te incita a resolverlo_

 ** **.****

 ** **...****

Desde luego que detestaba la limpieza en la hora de tutoría.

Pasé con rabia el húmedo trapo por el suelo intentando inútilmente quitar el estúpido chicle que algún desgraciado había pisoteado tras tirarlo en el suelo. Y también para librar toda la rabia que había acumulado cuando mi tía Luka y Sakine sensei se largaron a dirección olvidándose totalmente de mí. ¡Cómo si yo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubiera desaparecido! Los dos comenzaron a contar cosas sobre vete-tu-a-saber antes de que mi tía se enrrollara en su brazo y se largaran, dejándome a mí de lado. ¡Parecían como dos malditos enamorados en una puta burbuja!

Lo peor es que me daba rabia cuando no debería.

Len y Luka se conocían desde antes y ambos, suponía instintivamente, que fueron grandes amigos; dos grandes amigos que se encontraron después de un tiempo. ¡Era normal! Se suponía que no debería importarme, que tuve que haberme reído interiomente sobre el comportamiento de mi tía e irme feliz. ¡Pero no! Y esa parte no la entendía del todo. Quizás fuera porque me dejaron de lado, ni se despidieron de mí ni Sakine sensei me saludó. Sí, quizás fuera eso.

— ¡Argh, maldito chicle! —Chillé, volviendo a frotar con rabia el maldito caramelo pegajoso. Miki, Miku, Iroha y Yukari se rieron al verme en mi situación: a cuatro patas en el suelo frente al estúpido chicle, con una coleta mal echa en mi cabeza que recogía mi flequillo incluso.

— Tonta, con un trapo no vas a hacer nada. —Comentó Miku con burla, volviendo a las mesas que estaba limpiando.

Suspiré frustada, sentándome sobre mis rodillas.

— ¿Y qué puñetas hago? ¡Es que es imposible!

— Tienes que hacerte con una pala para rascar. —Dijo Yukari, apoyándose en el palo de la escoba con una sonrisa.

— Puede que en el armario del conserje Sato haya alguna. —Iroha limpiaba la pizarra, dando pequeños saltos para llegar a las zonas más altas.

No era mala idea.

— ¡Oh, yo te acompaño! —Propuso Miki, bajando de un salto de la silla donde estuvo de pie mientras limpiaba las ventanas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y las ventanas quién las limpia? ¡Solo has hecho dos de seis! —Preguntó Miku alzando sus ojos de la mesa para mirar a Miki con una mueca. Mi pelirroja sonrió divertida antes de abrir la boca para contestar, pero no pronunció palabra porque entonces corrió hacia donde estaba, me alzó tomándome del brazo y me arrastró hacia fuera tras mi grito de sorpresa—. ¡Te vas a enterar cuando regreses, Furukawa! —Fue lo último que oí de Miku antes de saltar, aún siendo conducida por Miki, un cubo de agua que habían dejado en el pasillo.

— ¡A por la pala!

— ¡Te mato!

Y entre sus risas bajamos las escaleras hacia la última planta. Esquivando a algunos profesores, nos acercarmos al armario del conserje. El señor Sato era un hombre mayor con un corazón enorme y puro. Nos daba permiso para entrar a su armario y coger las herramientas que nos hicieran falta con urgencia, hacía la vista gorda cuando nos veía llegar tarde o ir al baño sin permiso e incluso en San Valentín nos repartía piruletas de chocolate.

Miki y yo nos sonreímos antes de abrir la puerta, dejando ver el pequeño espacio ocupado por escobas rotas, varias cajas de herramientas y trastos ordenados en las dos estanterías que cubrían las dos paredes paralelas entre sí. Mi pelirroja entró y yo me quedé fuera para vigilar.

— La pala pequeña debe de estar en una de las cajas. Mira a ver si tienen escrito algo. —Le hablé, comprobando el pasillo.

— En todas pone herramientas, no sé dónde narices puede... ¡ah, mira! Hay uno donde pone: herramientas pequeñas. —Me preguntó y escuché como sacaba la caja y la dejaba sobre el suelo—. Pesa bastante.

— Ten cuidado de no cortarte ni nada. —Asomé mi cabeza. Miki estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la caja delante de ella y con ambas manos rebuscando entre las herramientas.

— Por favor, ¿te crees que soy tú? —Bromeó, dibujando una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le lancé una pelota de tennis que había encontrado en una de las estanterías. Agradecí haber heredado la puntería de mi madre, porque le di en la cabeza. Sonreí victoriosa—. ¡Au! —Se quejó, sobándose la cabeza—. Encima que encuentro la maldita pa... —Pero no terminó de hablar porque le cerré la puerta justo cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse.

Me volteé y fruncí levemente el ceño cuando quién se acercó fue ni más ni menos que Len.

— Kagamine —me nombró con aquella simpática y jodida sonrisa suya—, ¿qué hace aquí?

Yo tragué duro, preparando alguna excusa, pero con aquella mirada suya poco podía hacer.

— Eh... nada. —Escondí mis manos tras mi espalda para evitar rascar mi brazo. Lo último que quería es que notara que mentía—. ¿No estaba con mi tía Luka? —Le pregunté, aunque me di una cachetada interna por haber sacado el tema y haber hablado de aquella forma a un superior. Pero él solo alargó su sonrisa antes de esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos.

— Su tía se encuentra en una pequeña reunión con Kasane sensei. —Me respondió con tranquilidad, analizándome con la mirada—. Será mejor que regresen a su salón. Si algún otro profesor las ve por aquí, les podría caer un buen castigo. —Habló y yo abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa al percatarme de que estaba hablando en plural.

— ¿Por qué está hablando en...?

Él me interrumpió con una pequeña risa antes de hablar.

— Sé que hay alguien más en el armario. —Me aclaró, dejándome sin palabras y sin alguna excusa rápida—. Puede salir, Furukawa. —Mi mejor amiga abrió con lentitud la puerta a los pocos segundos, apareciendo con las manos tras su espalda.

— Hola, Sakine sensei. Qué sorpresa. —Rió nerviosa, aclarándose la garganta.

Len sonrió, a mi parecer, divertido antes de volver a su ruta.

— Tengan cuidado con la pala. Pueden dañarse. —Nos avisó antes de que Miki y yo le viéramos perderse por el pasillo.

Mi mejor amiga y yo suspiramos a la vez de puro alivio, creyendo por un momento que tendríamos que hacer una pequeña visita a la directora.

— ¿Cómo narices lo supo? —Me preguntó Miki, alucinando tanto como yo. Me encogí de hombros aunque no tardé en sonreír levemente antes de encaminarnos de vuelta al aula.

Sakine sensei, vaya que si es extraño.

— Por cierto, Rinny, ¿qué tal ayer con Mikuo?

— Oh, eh... —carraspeé, casi olvidando ese tema. _Mierda, ¿le tengo que mentir a Miki también?_ —, bien, fue bien. Ahora somos, eh... novios. —Reí nerviosa, reteniendo de nuevo el impulso.

— ¿Y te lo pidió en los vestuarios masculinos?

El corazón se me detuvo en ese momento al igual que mis piernas. Miki dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, como si me leyera.

— ¿¡C-cómo...? —Balbuceé con los ojos abiertos como platos y los colores subiéndome a la cara.

— Si te cuento quién fue el pajarito rosa que me lo chivó nos ibas a matar... —Dijo burlona, con el dedo de su mano libre en su mentón.

Yuma.

Esa bola de chicle bocazas.

Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro antes de tomar el brazo de Miki y arrastrarla hacia el laboratorio que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío. Me apoyé en la puerta y solté un suspiro.

— Todo tiene una explicación lógica. —Fue lo primero que dije, ganándome una mirada de curiosidad por su parte. Respiré profundamente pero cuando abrí la boca no supe qué decir exactamente, o más bien cómo empezar así que me dejé llevar—. Mikuo se confesó, yo salí huyendo pero cuando llegue a casa me sentí como la mierda y quería arreglar las cosas porque él es muy importante para mí y no quiero perderlo. Pero me tocó sacar a Momo a pasear, me encontré a Sakine sensei en el parque y ahora su perra y Momo son amigas. Cuando me di cuenta eran casi las ocho así que salí como alma lleva el diablo hacia el polideportivo. Entré a los vestuarios porque así no se escaparía si me viese pero justo le encontré recién salido de la ducha con una toalla, mi cara parecía un horno pero le pedí hablar y él como si fuera un rey de hielo me dijo que le esperara fuera y lo hice pero con miedo de que no quisiera hablarme nunca. Esperé y salió y hablamos seriamente sobre el tema y lo arreglamos, me di cuenta de que él merecía una oportunidad así que acepté salir con él y ahora somos pareja. —Cuando terminé, jadeaba y la cabeza me palpitaba débilmente. Había soltado todo del tirón, sin detenerme a respirar. Miki me observaba atónita, pestañeando varias veces seguidas, con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo, qué de qué? —Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, procesando toda la información que le había dado en tiempo récord—. ¿Sakine sensei tiene una perra?

Puse una mueca.

— ¿Enserio de todo lo que te he dicho te has quedado solo con eso?

— Sí, bueno, me entró curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros, aunque pronto su rostro se vio pintado de preocupación y seriedad—. Entonces, ¿de verdad estás saliendo con él? ¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó, extrañándome.

— Le estoy... dando una oportunidad. Puede que así me llegue a gustar.

 _Juro que es la última mentira_.

— Es extraño, no eres de quien sale con chicos si no te gustan. —Insistió, confundiéndome más.

— ¿Por qué persistes tanto? —Ella desvió su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Algo me ocultaba.

— Solo me preocupo. Después de todo, eh... dicen que si sales con tu amigo y luego rompéis, es raro que se vuelva a mantener esa relación de amistad.

— ¿Qué...? —Parpadeé varias veces seguidas—. ¿Desde cuándo lees esas mierdas? Miki, tú siempre has defendido lo contrario.

— ¡Argh, esto es demasiado complicado! —Exclamó algo furiosa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de despeinarse con ambas manos.

— No entiendo nada. —Lloriqueé, juntando mis cejas.

Mi mejor amiga suspiró, alzando su rostro y observándome con sus claros ojos durante eternos segundos.

— Escúchame, Rin, esto es una suposición mía, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que quede entre nosotras dos, que no se lo cuentes a nadie y menos, a Miku.

 ** **Ø****

Masticaba un bocado de arroz tras otro automáticamente, encerrándome en una burbuja donde el sonido de la bulliciosa cafetería se desvanecía hasta ser murmuros lejanos. Las palabras de Miki diambulaban por mi mente y deseaba que dejaran de ser hipótesis para convertirse en una realidad. Si Miku de verdad comenzaba a sentir cosas por Mikuo, una vela de esperanza podía encenderse. Mi pelirroja amiga había estado observando durante una temporada a nuestra Einstein, memorizando cada gesto, actitud y expresiones que ésta hacía día a día frente a diferentes situaciones, notando un claro cambio en ella. Miku parecía más ausente y callada que de normal, tomando una actitud diferente cuando estaba frente a su primo. Se sonrojaba, se quedaba embobada mirándole y parecía más animada cuando él la acariciaba o se mantenía cerca de ella.

Cuando Miki me lo contó, recordé la expresión suya de ayer, cuando Mikuo y yo nos fuimos. Esa mirada brillante, su leve sonrojo y su pequeña sonrisa. Quizás sí fuera posible, quizás ambos sí se correspondían y aquél amor podía dar su primer paso. Sin embargo, nada podía hacerse si Miku no nos contaba nada. Primeramente porque si ella no quería hablar de un tema, no lo haría, sería casi imposible sonsacárselo y después, no era algo del cual preguntar con tanta facilidad.

— ¡…n!

Sería demasiado extraño soltar un: ¡Hola, Miku! Miki y yo tenemos dudas sobre que estás enamorada de Mikuo, ya sabes, tu primo, el sobrino de tu papá con el que yo salgo de coña.

— ¡…in!

Aún así no queríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada y ver cómo algo que podía estar funcionando se quedaba atascado; debíamos pensar en algo para lograrlo.

— ¡Rin!

Mi burbuja explotó en el segundo en que una patada me devolvió a la realidad. Solté un sonoro _¡au!_ , llevando mi mano a la zona herida y alzando mi cabeza de golpe con una mueca de dolor hacia Miki, sentada frente a mí.

— Estabas en las nubes. —Se excusó, arqueando una ceja. Inflé una de mis mejillas, fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Y era necesaria la patada?

Ella sonrió con inocencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos, suspirando.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando tanto? —Preguntó con suavidad Miku antes de darle un sorbo a su limonada. _Si tú supieras, querida mía…_

— Oh, no es nada. —Sonreí algo nerviosa—. Solo estaba haciéndome a la idea de que mi tía estará rondando por aquí durante una buena temporada.

— Va a ser muy gracioso ver a Kasane sensei y a tu tía Luka la una junto a la otra. —Comentó con burla Mikuo, masticando un trozo de su porción de pizza.

— Uy, sí, graciosísimo. —Dibujé en mi rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Te imaginas que se te dirige en clase llamándote naranjita? —Rió Miki, contagiando a Miku y haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos ante esa posible escena.

— ¡Calla, no me desgracies!

— ¿Naranjita? —Preguntó con curiosidad Mikuo, ahogando una carcajada.

— Llamábamos a Rinny de esa manera cuando éramos pequeñas. —Comentó en alto su prima, a quién enseguida fulminé con la mirada aunque ella siguió hablando, ignorándome—. Tuviste que ver cómo hacía con las naranjas en casa. Su madre las pelaba y ella… —Pero la corté con una patada antes de que continuara. Ella ahogó un grito, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa y acariciándose la zona dolida.

— ¿No íbamos a comer? —Pregunté en alto con una santa sonrisa.

— Pero yo quería saber…

— ¡A comer! —Casi grité, tomando un poco de lo que quedaba de mi arroz entre mis palillos y metiéndoselo a Mikuo en la boca para callarle.

— ¡Qué tiernos, Miku, mira! _Rinkuo_ , la pareja goals. —Miki arqueó ambas cejas a la vez con una traviesa sonrisa. La fulminé con la mirada, con un sutil sonrojo en mis mejillas—. Se comienza con darle comida al otro y se termina comiéndose la boca. —Canturreó, echándole un rápido vistazo.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó confundida Miku, alzando su cabeza de golpe.

— Tú sí que te vas a comer otra buena patada. —Sonreí con malicia mas ella rió y entonces, puso morritos, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, simulando besos. La sangre se me subió al rostro y solo se me cruzó la palabra venganza por la mente—. ¡Trae mis palillos! —Tiré de Mikuo por un brazo, sin perder de vista a mi pelirroja, y le arranqué los palillos de la boca antes de coger pudin de chocolate de mi postre y lanzárselo, usando los palillos como catapulta.

Pero por desgracia lo esquivó y el maldito y delicioso pudin impactó contra la espalda de Miku Zatsune, quién enseguida irguió la cabeza.

Todo en ese preciso instante quedó en un silencio sepulcral. El pudin resbalaba por la camisa blanca del uniforme de la azabache, dejando tras el un rastro de color marrón nada bonito. El corazón se me detuvo, había abierto la boca de par en par, palideciendo al igual que mis tres compañeros. Su cabeza giró lentamente hacia mí, clavando el par de ojos rojos como la sangre en mí, fríos, letales. Bajé rápidamente los palillos que me acusaban, tragando saliva. Zatsune era una alumna problemática que ni olvidaba ni perdonaba lo que alguien le hiciera y tenía un carácter semejante al de una chica de resaca en su primer día de periodo.

Soy rubia muerta.

— Kagamine. —Pronunció con una voz escalofriante, alzándose de su asiento—. ¿Acaso has sido tú quién me ha lanzado ese puto pudin? —Sonrió de la forma más maligna posible.

— Eh… —Balbuceé, incapaz de decir nada más. Mi cabeza se había colapsado.

— No tengo una camisa de recambio, ¿sabes? —Un aura oscura empezó a rodearla mientras hacía crujir sus puños. _Adiós, la hemos cagado pero bien_ —. ¡Y la has ensuciado intentando hacer una puta pelea de comid…!

— ¿¡Alguien dijo pelea de comida?! —La voz anónima de una persona (seguramente de algún crio de secundaria) a la que debía mi vida interrumpió su grito y antes de que esa oscura Miku volviera a retornar sus amenazas, el bullicio y las risas inundaron el recinto y la comida comenzó a volar de un lado a otro.

— ¡A cubierto! —Gritó Mikuo y los cuatro nos despertamos de nuestro shock para escondernos bajo la mesa.

— Dios, le debo mi maldita vida a esa persona. —Expiré todo el aire que había retenido desde que di diana sin querer en la camiseta de Zatsune.

— Pues antes de tentar más a la suerte tenemos que largarnos. —Avisó y las tres asentimos.

Pero cuando habíamos comenzado a gatear hacia fuera, nos dimos cuenta de que Miki seguía bajo la mesa, lanzando con gran puntería la comida que cogía del suelo.

— ¡Miki! —Gritamos a la vez.

— ¡Voy, voy!

Salimos mas cuando por fin logramos llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, un chico, con speguettis resbalándose por su cabello y el rostro cubierto de tomate, se interpuso.

— ¡Agacharos!

Y como impulso, los cinco lo hicimos a la vez justo. Dos grandes bolas de carne picada impactaron contra la puerta de cristal. Al voltearnos, Zatsune estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, con una cuchara sopera y un plato de albóndigas sobre la mesa junto a ella. Sonreía perversamente y sin perdernos de vista, tomó otra bola y la colocó en su catapulta.

Ni falta hacía mencionar a quién apuntaba.

— ¿¡Últimas palabras, Kagamine?!

— ¡Sálvese quién pueda!

Nos dispersamos justo cuando la bola salió disparada hacia nosotros. Miku y yo corrimos hacia una mesa cargada de munición y, dedicándonos una sonrisa, cogimos los tenedores listas para lanzar macarrones y arroz, participando entre gritos en la pelea. Zatsune intentaba dar a Miki y Mikuo pero ambos tenían buenos reflejos.

Durante unos instantes reviví mi infancia, jugando sin normas, con la única preocupación de cómo explicar la comida en mi cabello a mamá y papá.

Sin embargo, lo bueno siempre acaba y a veces, de la peor forma posible.

— ¿¡Qué está sucediendo?! —La voz fría y autoritaria de la directora Minamoto retumbó por todo el recinto, deteniendo hasta la cafetera y haciendo callar a todo el mundo. Todos contuvimos la respiración, observando hacia la puerta donde nuestra directora estaba roja de rabia, con una vena a punto de estallar—. ¿¡Quién a sido el responsable de semejante batalla campal?!

Menuda metedura de pata.

— ¡Zatsune comenzó! —Se escuchó de fondo haciendo que la nombrada volteara bruscamente la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡Fueron Kagamine y sus amigos! —Nos señaló, observándonos con desprecio.

— ¿¡Perdón?! —Chillé con una aguda voz, arqueando ambas cejas, alucinando. ¡Ella nos había lanzado dos albóndigas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis!

— ¡Me diste con el pudin!

— ¡Casi me arrancas la cabeza con las albóndigas!

— ¡Basta, silencio! ¡Zatsune, Kagamine, Furukawa y ambos Hatsune, a mi despacho inmediatamente! —Ordenó severamente, señalando el exterior con su brazo.

Yo miré a mis tres mejores amigos, quienes tenían la mirada baja. Zatsune parecía acostumbrada a ello, por lo que sólo miraba hacia otro lado con el mentón alzado, fastidida por no haber podido vengarse de mí.

Me mordí el labio antes de bajar la mirada también y encabezar la fila hacia el despacho de la directora, manchada, como el resto, de comida.

 ** **Ø****

—... y me parece una conducta indecente sobre todo para ustedes. Ya tienen o van a cumplir 18 años de edad. Están en el último curso antes de poder optar a una buena universidad, ¿qué clase de ejemplo creen que están ofreciendo al resto? —Nos señaló con dureza, claramente decepcionada y molesta. Ninguno nos atrevíamos a mantener la mirada contra la señora Minamoto, avergonzados—. Sobre todo ustedes dos, Hatsune. Son los primeros en sus respectivas aulas, pensé que serían lo suficientemente maduros como para detener semejante gallinero o no haber participado en ella. Me han decepcionado muchísimo. —Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, queriendo negar la realidad. Después de todo, ella siempre puso a Miku y Mikuo como ejemplos a seguir—. Furukawa, Kagamine, de ustedes dos solo esperaba que me dieran un año tranquilo sin volver a ver sus caras de nuevo en mi despacho para llamarles la atención. —Suspiró con pesadez, acostándose en su sillón de cuero antes de pellizcar el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos—. Suerte tengo, Kagamine, de que su tía haga sus prácticas aquí y la tenga vigilada durante un tiempo. —No evité rodar los ojos ante la mención de tía Luka, notando las tímidas y fugaces miradas de mis amigos—. No puedo expulsarles, realmente son buenos alumnos y no hay ninguna prueba que os señale directamente como autores de la batalla. —Inhaló aire y dejó caer su mano a la par que nosotros gritábamos de alivio en nuestro interior al saber que no nos expulsarían—. Pero, eso sí, van a recibir un castigo severo y sus padres serán informados del suceso.

— ¿Cuál... cuál castigo? —Me atreví a preguntar casi en un murmullo.

— En las próximas dos semanas se quedarán una hora más tras finalizar el horario lectivo para limpiar todo el receso bajo la supervisón de un profesor. —Oh, fantástico, maravilloso, apoteósicos. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano. La señora Minamoto abrió un cajón de su escritorio bajo nuestra atenta mirada y extrajo varios papeles rectangulares que colocó sobre la mesa. Se inclinó, cogió una pluma y comenzó a hacer garabatos en ellos antes de extenderlos hacia Miku, quién lo tomó para luego repartirlos. Lo miré con curiosidad—. Eso es un justificante que entregarán a sus profesores para que os den la clase libre. —Arqueé una ceja con curiosidad hacia la directora—. Van a empezar su castigo hoy mismo, limpiando el estropicio en la cafetería que ustedes han causado. Y, por favor, cuando salgan, avisen a Zatsune de que ya puede entrar.

Habíamos empezado el día limpiando y lo terminaríamos de igual manera. Esto era terminar un viernes de la mejor manera y lo demás tonterías.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enamorada del profesor**

 **.**

 _ocúltate en lo más profundo del infinito cuando veas a la casualidad mover ficha en la partida_

 **.**

— ¡No pienso limpiar más en mi larga y desdichada vida! —Exclamó Miki, arrastrando sus pies hacia la puerta de salida del recinto. Mikuo, Miku y yo sonreímos con pereza antes de que abriera la puerta.

No había una mísera mosca molestando puesto que todo adolescente que estudiaba ahí había salido como manadas de hipopótamos del instituto una hora antes. Y nosotros cuatro habíamos desperdiciado una hora de nuestras patéticas vidas en cumplir nuestro injusto y duro castigo de limpiar la cafetería junto a Zatsune. Al principio pensábamos que sería sencillo y una hora nos sería suficiente, pero al final resultó todo lo contrario. Aunque nos repartimos el trabajo, Miki y yo recogiendo la comida del suelo, Miku y Zatsune pasando la fregona y Mikuo limpiando las mesas, parecía que antes nos moriríamos en el intento.

Saqué mi móvil mientras hablábamos y lo encendí. Mientras esperaba me uní a la conversación (que había surgido poco después, Dios sabrá cómo) sobre la lista de tíos _Boom_ con Miki y Miku, quienes estaban decidiendo quién tenía mejor culo, Matsuda del grupo C o Daichi de segundo año de preparatoria.

— Es alucinante que hayáis creado una lista sobre los alumnos más sexys. —Comentó Mikuo en mitad de mi argumento sobre que Matsuda sumaba puntos ya que en educación física esas bermudas le favorecían demasiado.

Nosotras nos volteamos y le observamos con una ceja arqueada.

— Vosotros hacéis una competición sobre qué chica es más guapa también. —Le atacamos al unísono, consiguiendo que apartara la mirada sonrojado.

— Eso lo hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños. —Se justificó en un susurro, aunque sabíamos que era pura patraña.

— Qué lástima que no puedas seguir haciéndolo. —Le picó Miki, sonriendo con picardía, captando la atención de Mikuo. Tanto Miku como yo nos miramos curiosas.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —Preguntó.

— Idiota, se refiere a que ahora que tienes novia no podrás participar en esa estupidez. —Puntualizó su prima, rodando sus ojos con pesadez mientras se aferraba a las asas de su mochila.

Miki y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada. Sonreí con diversión antes de preguntar:

— ¿Celosa, Miku?

Amplié mi sonrisa victoriosa cuando escuché la risa de Miki y vi cómo el rostro de Miku de tintaba de un fuerte rojo.

— ¿¡Qué?! —Gritó con un tono bastante agudo. Oí a Mikuo soltar una pequeña carcajada—. ¡No hace gracia! —Miku golpeó con fuerza el hombro de su primo y Miki y yo nos adelantamos entre risas para intentar evitar los golpes.

Y así fue durante un breve tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un cruce, en donde los cuatro nos dividíamos para ir a nuestras casas. Miki y yo seguiríamos recto y ambos primos torcerían por otro camino.

— Bueno, mañana nos vemos. —Sonrió levemente Mikuo.

— ¿Sólo os vais a decir adiós? —Interrumpió Miku de golpe después de que yo me despidiera de Mikuo con un movimiento de mano—. ¿No os habéis dado todavía vuestro primer beso? —

Sonrió la idiota, haciéndome sonrojar, dejándonos pasmados a los tres.

— ¡No! —Exclamé a la vez que Mikuo dijo:

— Sí.

 _¡Maldito brócoli mentiroso!_ Me volteé a verle con los ojos casi sobresaliendo de mi roja cara. Él sonreía nervioso, observando a Miku, quién arqueó entonces ambas cejas, como si no se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

— No me lo creo.

— ¡Estoy con Miku! —Saltó Miki de golpe, poniéndose dramática, con una mano en su pecho—. ¡Yo tampoco me creo que no nos lo hayan contado!

Yo me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Eso es porque...! —Quise hablar, pero Miki me interrumpió.

— ¿Te daba vergüenza decirnos que chocaste tu frente con la de Mikuo intentando darle un beso?

— ¿Querías dar un beso francés, pero no tenías ni idea de cómo se mete la lengua? —Le siguió Miku.

— ¿El aliento te olía mal y eso te avergonzaba?

— ¿No sabes besar?

Un leve tic se produjo en mi ojo. Miku, incluso ella, con Miki, estaban formulando estúpidas hipótesis de por qué no les había dicho mi supuesto primer beso con Mikuo, quien estaba sin palabras a mi lado. Pero lo que más me había picado eran las últimas palabras de la prima de Mikuo. ¡Yo sabía besar, incluso mejor que ella!

— ¡Sé besar! —Y con eso y una leve recarga de adrenalina, tomé el cuello de la camisa de Mikuo y, poniéndome de puntillas para estar a su altura, junté mis labios sobre los suyos.

Estaba dando mi primer beso y en realidad, tampoco era tan malo. Los labios de Mikuo eran suaves y se moldeaban a la perfección con los míos. Y aunque parte de mí no lo quería admitir, en el fondo, se sentía realmente bien. Noté como las manos de Mikuo llegaron hasta mi cintura y me rodearon, haciendo que me sintiera más segura cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron por completo.

El 50% de mí deseó quedarse así por un buen rato, pero el ruido de una cámara y el flash fueron traducidas como una cachetada mental que hizo que abriera los ojos y me separara, levemente sonrojada, de Mikuo con menos suavidad de lo que quería. Delante de mis ojos, Miku parpadeaba boquiabierta y sonrojada, y Miki, con su móvil apuntándonos, al percatarse de que la estaba observando, lanzó su móvil hacia atrás, con otra sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Cre-creo que es hora de irnos! —Rompió el ambiente el propio Mikuo con una intranquila risa, antes de separarme de mí por completo con suavidad y acercarse a su prima para tomarla de un brazo, consiguiendo despertarla de su trance—. ¡Hasta mañana, eh! —Mi falso novio me sonrió bajo sus sonrojadas mejillas antes de despedirse de mí con un movimiento de mano que le devolví junto a otra sonrisa mía.

Aunque cambié mi expresión cuando me volteé y vi a mi pelirroja recogiendo su móvil.

— ¿Miki? —La llamé, intentando que mi voz sonara con el suficiente veneno posible.

Ella se tensó y la vi tragar duro.

— ¿Sí, querida? —Rio nerviosa.

— ¡Dame ese maldito móvil!

 **Ø**

Llegué a mi hogar jadeando después de perseguir a Miki hasta la suya en busca de su dichoso móvil para borrar foto. Tomé una profunda calada de aire, buscando las llaves de papá en mi mochila para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ya estoy en c...! —Pero apenas me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta y avanzar dos pasos cuando fui embestida por Momo. No evité reír, sintiendo de nuevo su inquieta lengua lamiendo mi mejilla—. Me puedo acostumbrar a que me recibas así. —Hablé sonriendo ante su peculiar bienvenida.

Después de premiarla con varias caricias, me alcé y me quité las zapatillas a la par que lancé mi mochila al suelo. Al no oír nada, me extrañé. Sabía que mi padre había ido a trabajar al no ver aquella horrible furgoneta aparcada frente a nuestro garaje. Aun así, cuando yo llegaba, a veces estaba mi madre aprovechando sus vacaciones cantando a grito pelado mientras barría o hablando por teléfono y haciendo un recorrido turístico por la casa. Y ahora con la llegada de su hermana, el ruido debió de incrementarse por mil.

— ¿Mamá, tía Luka? —Pregunté, adentrándome en casa seguida de Momo. Pero cuando atravesé la puerta del salón, una mueca de incredulidad se instaló en mi rostro.

Mi madre estaba sentada sobre una silla, acariciando un gato de peluche y mi tía, con el pijama, en el sofá, acariciando una almohada.

La normalidad era inexistente en mi vida, definitivamente.

— ¿Qué puñet...?

— Te estábamos esperando, Kagamine Rin. —Me interrumpió mi madre fulminándome. Yo abrí mi boca para hablar de nuevo, pero me lanzó el peluche que, después de impactar contra mi rostro, acabó en las fauces de Momo. Mientras maldecía mentalmente a todo ser viviente y me acariciaba la frente, mi madre se levantó, cruzándose de brazos—. La directora me ha llamado. —Y entonces cada célula de mi cuerpo se heló y tragué duro al oír eso. _Se ha enterado. Se acabó. La hemos cagado. ¡A la mierda todo!_ , el pánico comenzó a reinar mi mente—. ¿Qué es eso de una lucha de comida en la cafetería? —Me preguntó con un aura escalofriante rodeando su cuerpo.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —Hablé con rapidez, intentando que alguna excusa válida surgiera de entre mis pensamientos—. ¡Miku Zatsune empezó todo eso!

Mi madre arqueó una ceja antes de intercambiar una mirada con mi tía.

— La directora nos ha contado también el castigo que habéis recibido. —Intervino mi tía—. Y, tras hablarlo con los padres de Miki y Miku, nos pareció tan justo que hemos decidido no poneros castigo de momento. —¿Oían algo? Sí, era mis gritos de alegría al librarme de los salvajes castigos de la señora Lily Kagamine—. Peeero —continuó añadiendo una sonrisa, adelantándose a mis gritos de alegría—, sacarás a pasear a Momo cuando yo no pueda. —Sentenció dejándome con la boca colgando.

— ¿Qué? Pe-pero si Momo es... —Lo que impactó con mi rostro aquella vez fue su almohada.

— Lo sé, pero en la reunión que mantuve con Kasane sensei, me aconsejó que hiciera mis propios apuntes y me preparara porque me haría dar varias clases en las próximas semanas como sorpresa. —Dijo con una mejilla hinchada en una mueca de molestia, volviendo sus ojos hacia Momo quién seguía jugando con el peluche ajena a todo—. Si es así, habrá tardes en que no voy a tener tiempo de pasear a mi niña el tiempo que requiere.

Sonreí levemente, bajando la mirada para observar como su cola se movía de un lado a otro feliz.

Quizás no fuese tan malo, ¿no? La primera vez que la saqué no fue tan mal aunque... No evité sonrojarme un poco al recordar que me encontré a mi profesor de matemáticas con aquella blanquecina camisa y a su perra, quien se hizo buena amiga de Momo. Quién sabe, quizás me lo encontraría de nuevo y Momo y Haruko podrían jugar. Además, tía Luka confiaba en mí, me estaba dando la responsabilidad de alguien tan importante y amada como lo era su perra.

Quizás ese castigo no fuera precisamente eso.

— Te dije que Kasane sensei era el mismísimo satán. —Le recordé, agachándome a la altura de Momo para acariciarle el cuello.

No me hizo falta alzar la mirada para saber que mi tía sonreía.

— Ahora ves a bañarte que la casa comienza a oler a comida rancia. —Dramatizó mi madre, tapándose la nariz—. Y más te vale rezar porque esas manchas de tomate se quiten. —Añadió con esa cómica voz. Yo asentí, ampliando mi sonrisa antes de alzarme y correr hacia las escaleras.

Las subí de dos en dos hasta mi habitación. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi falda y, al conectarlo a la red de casa, comenzó a vibrar como loco. Abrí el WhatsApp y observé que el grupo de clase que teníamos había mandado media centena de mensajes, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente y me abrí el que Miki, Miku y yo teníamos. Casi solté una carcajada al ver cómo las dos comentaron cómo sus padres se habían enterado de la noticia. Por otra, tenía dos mensajes de Mikuo que decidí responder después intuyendo de qué se trataba y, por último, tenía otro de... ¿Rinto?

 **Rintonto**

 _Sé que te habrás alegrado mucho de ver mis mensajes mi Rinnyyy_

 _Algo se te cayó en el vestuario y no eran precisamente babas al verme, sino..._

Abrí mis ojos como platos al reconocer mis llaves en la foto que me envió. ¿¡Cómo narices habían acabado ahí?! ¿¡Y por qué las tenía que haber encontrado él?! ¡Argh, demonios! Estaba segura de que iba a aprovechar eso para chantajearme, maldito Hanna Montana.

 **Ø**

Normalmente, cuando una se baña, lo hace para despejarse de sus problemas y relajarse, pero por motivos de la vida, a mí no me funcionó aquella vez. Al contrario de dejar mi mente en blanco, lo que hizo fue llenarlo de más cosas si era posible. Todo lo que me había ocurrido en esa maldita semana era para hacer de ella un _best seller_ o un maldito manga _shoujo_ : la llegada de un profesor nuevo, el secreto de mi mejor amigo, nuestra falsa relación amorosa, la nueva amistad de Momo y Haruko, la noticia de que mi tía y Len se conocían, la llegada de mi tía Luka como profesora en prácticas y mi primer beso.

Sonreí con eso último inconscientemente.

Había dado mi primer beso con mi mejor amigo y tampoco me había disgustado. Me sentí segura en sus brazos y, a pesar de no haber sido en el sitio que siempre soñé (en mitad de un campo de naranjas al atardecer con un manto de estrellas en el cielo), había sido bonito.

Repasando bien todo esto, era alucinante lo que le podía ocurrir a alguien en una mísera semana.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en dos toallas, me dirigí a mi habitación y terminé de secar mi cuerpo para colocarme la ropa interior y mi pijama frente el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía una de las puertas de mi armario. Me deshice de la toalla que cubría mi cabeza, dejando caer mi húmedo cabello como si de una cascada de oro tratase y observé mi reflejo.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, siendo imitada por ella. Por un momento, me pregunté si conseguiría enamorarme de verdad, si encontraría el amor puro. Y temí por unos segundos el quedarme sola y no tener a nadie con quien compartir mi vida.

 _Exageras, Rin. Hay mujeres que son felices sin parejas_.

Suspiré y me froté la cara. Ahí estaba mi subconsciente para darme mi merecida realidad. Y tenía razón, pero yo era de las que imaginaban su vida romántica cada vez que leía algún libro. Quien se moría por vivir romances fantasiosos de novelas juveniles como el de Tessa con Jem o Tessa con Will, en la saga _Cazadores de Sombras: los orígenes_ ; vivir la increíble historia de Quentin y Margo en _Ciudades de papel_ ; o un amor profundo, con el que pueda pelearme mientras la descubro en todas sus facetas.

— Cuántos libros repletos de ficción destrozan con tanta facilidad la realidad. —Comenté en bajo, apartándome del espejo para ir a mi tocador y coger el peine.

Quizás, después de todo, logre conocer el amor, me auto consolé, peinado mi corta melena.

Justo cuando terminé la puerta tocó, pero antes de que diera permiso a quien fuere que estuviera detrás, oí cómo tía Luka preguntaba en alto por qué tocaba la puerta cuando esta era su segunda casa. La abrió sin esperar mi respuesta y vi su rostro asomarse por ella. Se había quitado las gafas, aplicado un poco de maquillaje y rizado las puntas de su cabello, aún agarrado en una coleta.

Aquellos factores pusieron en alerta mis sentidos.

 _Por favor, Dios o quien fueras, que no haya visita_ , supliqué mentalmente, juntando mis cejas. Mi tía sonrió y, como si hubiera leído mi mente, abrió por completo la puerta, mostrando a mis ojos el nuevo atuendo que había escogido. Un vestido negro que resaltaba su silueta y dejaba a la vista sus largas y perfectas piernas; una fina rebeca con estampados de flores cuyas mangas eran anchas y unas sandalias con plataforma rosas.

Por tercera vez, mi boca volvió a abrirse de par en par. ¿Cómo podía ser yo su sobrina y no haber heredado, como poco, sus piernas?

— Tienes dos minutos para arreglarte, cielo. —Me avisó y, antes de que pudiera preguntar quién osaba venir a casa, cerró la puerta.

— Maldita sea, ¿no me puedo quedar en pijama?

Suspiré antes de abrir mi armario y rebuscar entre la ropa. Lo que tenía claro era que buscaría lo más cómodo y que no me iba a poner un vestido por tres claras razones:

1.- Estaba en mi casa.

2.- Estaba en mi casa.

3.- No tenía un mísero vestido.

Decidí ponerme una sudadera gris ancha junto a unos vaqueros cortos y mis adorables pantuflas en forma de calcetines, agradeciendo el privilegio de que la casa contara con una instalación completa de bendita calefacción.

— Y rematas el día con una visita inesperada. —Le hablé a mi reflejo, sonriéndole—. Kagamine Rin, tu vida es más que una caja de sorpresas.

Y tanto que lo era, porque cuando bajé, a quien me encontré riendo junto a madre, fue la última persona que me imaginé ver en mi casa.

 **…**

 **Actualizo cada siglo ahre :') Aunque por si les interesa, esto está bastante adelantado en Wattpad (maisxkura_)**

 **Bueno, bueno, BUENO, spam apartes, ¿qué tal han estado todo este tiempo? ¡Espero que bien, fanfictioners! 3**

 ***Mai se va a poner nostálgica, se aproxima un texto bastante abandonante, si están lo suficientemente aburridos, pueden hacer tiempo con esto. Han sido avisados***

 **Esta página realmente me trae muchísimos recuerdos, además de que tengo todavía fics pendientes y que, si la universidad me deja descansar un poquito más, quizás algún día continúe o los renueve por completo porque, tras repasarlos y releerlos varias veces, he visto que mi estilo de escritura, gracias a dios, ha mejorado bastante en comparación y eso me hace feliz, ya que al fin veo la evolución que tanto he esperadoooo.**

 **Pero, si os soy completamente sincera, siendo Wattpad una aplicación muy (bastante) más cómoda a la hora de subir capítulos, tener controladas todas tus obras, comentarios, etc, creo que algún día haré la mudanza completamente ahí. No es que crea que Fanfiction sea una porquería ni nada por el estilo, después de todo, es mi cuna, fue aquí donde subí mi primer fanfic, donde me criticaron, donde conocí a grandes personas, donde me machaqué para mejorar capítulo por capítulo, solo que siento que no está siguiendo el ritmo que otras plataformas siguen y eso perjudica bastante.**

 **Aunque queriendo explorar cada punto de opinión, también es bastante nostálgico que se mantenga en su formato y entiendo perfectamente que haya personas que vayan a quedarse aquí todavía, manteniendo con vida a la página y esa es una de las razones por las que todavía no puedo romper todo hilo con FF y quizás, aunque lenta y perezosa, continúa actualizando cada siglo y medio, jé**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, se han convertido automáticamente en mis ídolos**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, que la vida os sea precisísisisisima!**

 **Un suuuper mega ultra abrazo virtual,**

 **mai**


End file.
